Shifter
by moonstone88
Summary: Sequel to Different Lives, this picks up a while after the last battle when things are starting to get tense in the shifter world. Harry wants to work towards uniting his race that has been divided for to long but there are obstacles and miracles standing in his way. With the strength of his mate at his side will he be able to manage to unimaginable (Read Different Lives first)
1. Chapter 1

Ginny woke to the feeling of fur under her fingertips and was surprised when she lifted her head to find that she was inches away from a swath of black fur. It took a moment for the fog to clear from her mind that sleep brought her but she smiled as her brain finally cleared enough to take in some of her surroundings. Instinctively as sleep receded she knew that it wasn't Harry, he wasn't the only black big cat that she knew, and she reached out and delved her fingers into the fur, instantly feeling its owner stir into wakefulness ever so slightly. Ginny smiled as she heard the purring emitted from the cats throat, and she let her head drop back to the pillow as she closed her eyes again basking in the warmth around her.

As she ran her fingers through the heat she felt a weight shift against her hip and she looked down over her body to find another cat, this one a small Bengal tiger, stretched across her body, its head resting on top of her hip since she was on her side. Its large paw was on her thigh and she could feel its pads against her soft skin, but it was wonderful.

Moving slightly she realised that these two heated bodies weren't the only ones sharing the bed with her and she grinned when she realised who the last occupant was. His face buried against her hip, Harry was fast asleep and she realised the fur she had her hand buried in belonged to a cat that was leaning against Harry. They were a tangle of fur, cat and human, well shifter really. When she lifted her hand from the fur to run it through Harry's hair she realised that it felt more like fur signalling one thing, that he was in his half form.

She couldn't help but let the full contented feeling waking like this gave her roll through her body, and with a sigh she snuggled back into the feel of all the heat around her. For so long her life had been half formed, and then she had found Harry and things had changed. Yes they had won a war for the wizarding world as a whole, but she had quickly learned that her life belonged with the shifters. Not that she'd ever give up her old life completely, but on mornings like this she was extremely happy of the new family she had found with people like her.

Just then her acute hearing picked up the sound of footsteps outside the door and she lifted her head from the pillow she had been resting on so that she could see over the hunk of black fur to the door on her right. Slowly the door creaked open and Blair's face appeared through the sliver of a crack he had created. He took in the sight in front of him and smiled brightly at her, before pushing the door open further and slipping into the room. Ginny was happy to see that he was pushing a cart laden with food ahead of him, always good to have a heft supply of food around when shifters woke up.

Uncaring of how she so unceremoniously jostled her bed mates Ginny clambered up, climbing clean over Harry's body making him grunt with an errant knee to his body, and launched herself at the food. She snagged a waffle from the top of the pile and all but shoved it into her mouth with a moan of delight. Blair chucked as he sunk down onto one of the chairs next to the door. The bug plush cushions enveloped him as he sat and Ginny didn't miss his sigh of happiness. There was one thing all cat shifters shared, there love of the soft and comfortable things.

As she followed the first waffle with a second one Ginny turned to glance over at the bed, well it wasn't really a bed, it was a raised platform that had been transfigured to be as soft as the best mattress in the world, but was covered in a soft downy fur that they all loved to cuddle over. She had seen upwards of ten bodies comfortably sleeping on that platform and so the three that still occupied it looked small compared with its size.

She wasn't surprised to see that Harry had fallen back to sleep after she left them, his body moving so that his face was buried against the belly fur of the tiger. His arm had reached out and was now thrown over his head, across the body of the tiger, his fingers lost in its thick back fur. As she watched the jaguar she had been petting yawned glanced at her briefly before it shuffled forwards slightly, dropped its head onto Harry's furred back and fell back into a deep rumbly sleep.

Ginny laughed lightly before grabbing the plate of waffles, suddenly happy no one was going to be fighting her for breakfast yet, and dropped into the chair next to Blair. Unlike Blair she didn't sit with her back against the chair, instead she sat across it so that her legs dangled over the side and dropped right into Blair's lap. He growled softly at her as she pushed her bare legs against his body but he caught on quickly to what she wanted and began rubbing her calf as she ate. They were quiet like that for a moment until Harry's head finally lifted from his resting place and he looked over to Ginny.

He grinned at her when he saw her, and she felt their connection flare for a moment as he poured his love into her. She would have bit her tongue if not for the waffle in her mouth, and then she was moving, thankful that Blair deftly reached over and snagged the waffle plate out of her hands in a practised move. He was used to the way Harry and Ginny interacted now, as so many others of their tight group were, and they always knew to watch out for falling things when their eyes collided.

Pushing the jaguar back Harry climbed to his feet even as the cat growled annoyed at him. Before he had even left the bed magic rolled over him and suddenly it wasn't a jaguar shooting daggers at him, but a beautiful very naked woman. Her long raven black sleep tussled hair fell in soft curves around her body, reaching all the way to her bum, and covered her breasts mostly, until she flipped it over her shoulder and humphed in annoyance.

"I guess I'm up then," she mumbled as she clambered up under Harry's watchful eyes and walked across the room to snag a piece of melon from the pile.

She grinned at Ginny where she had paused on her approached and then the woman was turning so that she could come to Ginny. Ginny simply stood and waited for her, and then the other woman was pressing her body against hers in an affectionate caress, a shifter version of good morning.

"Mm need more food," the raven hair beauty murmured and Ginny couldn't help but reach up and run her hand across the woman's cheek affectionately.

"I didn't touch a piece before you woke up," Ginny whispered making the other woman laugh.

Behind them Harry cleared his throat drawing their attention to him, "I haven't even greeted my mate yet Lilah," he growled but Ginny could hear the playfulness in it.

Lilah stuck her tongue out at him, but bounded back to the platform as he dropped to the green carpeted floor. Lightning quickly Lilah dove in rubbing her face against his, before turning on her heal and heading back to the cart for more melon.

Ginny couldn't help but chuckle as Harry swiped playfully at Lilah who easily dove out of his way, and with a sway of her hips sauntered over to Blair, dropping into the other man's lap easily. Now that Lilah was occupied Ginny's mind snapped back to Harry and the beat of love that pulsed through her system. In two strong strides that met each other and he wrapped himself around her pulling her against his body.

Her fingers went to his chest, pushing against the midnight fur that still covered his body and she moaned softly in the back of her throat as his lips ghosted over her neck. She arched into him as his hands circled her waist to come to rest at the small of her back his palms heated against her skin. She shivered into the feel of it, a spike of desire searing its way through her body.

"We best stop love, unless you want to put on a show," he whispered against her skin and she wasn't surprised when Lilah laughed behind them.

"Oh go right ahead, you know I don't mind, hell if you'd let me I'd join in," she called and Ginny felt the heat raise in her cheeks.

"Lilah," Harry breathed out warningly and the other woman laughed.

Ginny had gotten used to a lot when it came to shifter society. This sleeping arrangement wasn't unusual for any of them, and this was a welcome home of sorts since Ginny and Harry had only just returned to Britain the night before. Ginny often shared nights wrapped around other shifters, though they did tend to be other woman except for a select few males since Harry was still prone to possessive tendencies.

But there were still things Ginny wouldn't share, and Harry was definitely one of them, and she knew that Lilah didn't really expect them to take her up on her offer. Yes cats were promiscuous and quiet regularly took more than one partner, sometimes at the same time, but it was a known fact that mated pairs were different, and Harry and Ginny were most definitely mates. No neither of them would ever share their mate with another, and people knew not to truly push the matter, even if Lilah sometimes pushed a little further than was comfortable to Ginny.

"I guess everyone's sodding up then," a voice grumbled from behind them and Ginny went on tip toe so that she could see over Harry's shoulder.

She grinned at the blonde woman who was now perched at the edge of the platform running her fingers through her short pixie cut hair. She growled softly when Ginny grinned at her, but Ginny could see her smile.

"There's food Ella," she called playfully and watched as Ella's blue eyes shot happily to her face and then to the cart in the corner.

Ginny laughed as she bounded to her feet and was at the cart in seconds already shovelling food into her mouth. But Ginny's thoughts quickly returned to the man pressed against her when he growled low in his throat and bit lightly at the soft flesh of her throat. Instinctually she rolled her head back presenting her neck to him more and his hands pressed into her back locking her against him.

"I think we better skedaddle ladies," Blair's voice broke into the cloud that was taking over her mind as she turned enough to see that Blair was leading the two other woman out and with a wink over his shoulder they were gone, thankfully leaving the food behind.

"Harry," she managed to whisper out before he gathered her against him and flung her onto the bed.

With a growl he was there blanketing her body with his own, and before she could even gather her thoughts enough to take a breath his body was sliding into hers. She gasped and gripped at his shoulders ready to simply hold on and give him everything that he needed. But Harry had never been a selfish lover, and it didn't take long for her to feel the heat rising in her belly. His hands were everywhere as they caressed her to her peak and soon she found herself tumbling over the cliff he had brought her to. It was as he growled low in his throat, his teeth sinking into her sensitive flesh that she knew he fell with her and she simply wrapped herself around him as he fell.

When he pulled back they were both covered in a fine sheen of sweat and her body trembled slightly beneath him.

"Well good morning to you to," she smiled up at him and he chuckled softly as he snuggled into the side of her neck.

They had been together for close to two years now and yet the hunger he had for her never truly subsided and he had a feeling that it never really would.

"Morning love," he whispered against her skin and she shivered at the feel of his lips against her, not the mention the feel of him still between her thighs.

"Down boy, food please," she whispered and Harry chuckled softly as he slipped from her body.

For a moment he pulled her against him so that he could kiss her deeply, and then when he was sure she was thoroughly kissed, he slipped back and left the bed heading for the cart. Ginny simply reclined back against the pillows watching him as he pulled the cart closer to the bed and brought her a plate of mixed waffles and fruit. She popped a strawberry into her mouth as he sunk back onto the bed next to her.

For a while they were quiet as they both ate but Harry could feel Ginny itching from the inactivity. For the last few months they had been travelling the globe, searching out other cat shifters like themselves. They hadn't had much luck but they had found a few, some that Harry had come into contact with while his mother had kept him in hiding. They had even sent a few back to their own refuge but still it was small beginnings. Harry hoped to bridge the gap between shifters soon, he had already gathered friends in other shifter refuges on British soil, but it was slow going since Eve still had her claws securely locked onto most of them.

"How about we go see your family," he said as he finished his bite of bacon and was rewarded with a huge grin from her.

He knew she had missed them when they were away and he also knew how much she was looking forward to seeing them. So they would take some time out from the preparations that had been gathering momentum in the last few months so that she could reconnect with her family. He loved this woman more than he had ever loved anything and he would give her the world if he could. As he watched her eating, he felt his mind slipping to conversations he would rather not remember, but as always they haunted his thoughts whenever he thought of their future.

"_You have to tell her Harry, she deserves to know," Blair paused as he looked out at Ginny where she was laughing as she was overrun by three little cubs, "look at her out there, she was born to be a mother," Blair's words made his heart ache but he knew they were true._

_Ginny had indeed been born to be a mother, from the moment he had started bringing her here she had taken to the little ones like a duck to water. He knew the dreams she had had, the world she had built for herself when their reality had become too much, and he worried greatly that the knowledge that it was physically impossible for them to have that dream come true would push her back over the edge._

"_I can't yet Blair, but I will," he watched as Ginny scooped up a little cub burying her face against its belly fur her laughter a stab against his heart._

Eventually of course he had told her, when he was sure that there bond was indeed strong enough to stop her slipping away from him. It had been a painful few weeks between the two of them after that, but eventually Ginny forgave him for not telling her knowing that when the two of them had come together neither of them had particularly seen this was where they were headed. Things had been worse a few months later when a freshly married Ron and Hermione had announced they were going to have a baby, it was a pain that still made Ginny ache when she thought of it, but they were pushing past that and he knew eventually he would give into her and one of the cubs that found shelter at the refuge would go home with them. But not yet, now they had to figure out some other things before they could think about family.

A nudge from Ginny pulled him from his thoughts and he watched as she slipped past him to the floor.

"I think I need a shower," she said as she sauntered passed him and he watched as she moved, scooping up a silk robe and then she was gone disappearing into an adjoining room.

Seconds later he heard the water of the shower turn on and sighed falling back against the bed as he ran his hands through his hair, hair that Ginny barely let him cut, he thought grudgingly. He could hear her in the shower so he simply let himself relax back against the pillows, pulling one of the sheets from where it was bunched across his hips.

His mind turned from listening to her in the shower when he heard a scatter of claws on wood and knew that it singled one thing and one thing only. Just then the door banged open and two balls of fluff came barrelling into the room.

"What are you two doing," he growled and they stopped short skittering to a halt at the foot of the platform.

He looked down at them casting his best angry adult stare until he couldn't help the smile that slipped across his lips. Reaching down he easily scooped the both of them up onto the bed and they growled and nipped playfully at is hands their tiny baby teeth barely grazing over his skin.

"Where's your minder?" he asked as one of them wiggled form his grasp and pounced at one of the pillows nearby, he other little one simply mewled and Harry laughed, "gave her the slip again did yea," he laughed and scratched behind the little one's ear.

Harry sensed the moment Ginny left the bathroom but he didn't look at her his attention on the fact that the pouncing little cub had wiggled his way underneath the blanket he had pulled over his hips. With deft fingers he reached under the sheet and gripped the little one by the scruff of his neck and lifted him until he was eye level.

"I think we should find your minder don't you?" he asked and the little one answer by licking the tip of his nose.

"I think he likes you," Ginny laughed out and both cubs wiggled from his grasp so that they could skitter off the bed and run to her.

She leant down to pull them into her grasp and they snuggled into her. Harry listened as she whispered to them and soon the both of them were purring softly as she walked towards him. Sinking back down Harry wiggled closer to her so that he could slip his legs to either side of her body as his feet hit the floor. With a soft sigh she pressed her body back against his chest as the inside of his thighs pressed against hers instantly heating her skin.

In her grasp one of the little cubs playfully nipped at her collar bone and she laughed openly.

"I think this little man wants to claim me for his own," she laughed as he snuggled her face against his little cat one.

Harry growled low in his chest and both of the little ones ears flattened their bodies pressing against each other for comfort.

"Harry," she chastised and buried her face in their combined fur as Harry chuckled softly, his hand coming around Ginny so that he could scratch at the cub closest to him ear.

The little one nuzzled into his touch and he knew that he was forgiven his growl, but just then his ears caught the frantic calling of the monsters names.

"I think your busted little ones," he whispered and looked up as a frazzled looking woman burst into the room.

Her soft brown hair was pulled back into a bun, that had strands of hair escaping it, and her honey eyes were wild as she took in the sight of Harry and Ginny snuggled together with the cubs.

"There you are I should have known, Lucas, Max, you come with me this instantly," the cubs mewled at her harsh words but she simply strode over to them plucking them up by the scruff of their necks and marched out of the room without another word.

For a moment Harry and Ginny sat in silence and then feel against each other laughing. When they finally managed to gather themselves together again Ginny grinned as Harry's fingers slipped into her hair.

"Let's go see your family," he whispered and she simply nodded her smile as bright as sunshine.

* * *

A/N so I just couldn't sodding resist doing this since this Ginny and Harry just wouldn't leave me alone lol! so I hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think of the beginning of my new chapter. I promise to carry on with other projects though my posts might be a little slow


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So I'm back again and I apologise greatly for my unplanned lengthy hiatus. Lets put it down to a freakishly small new laptop that is taking my way longer than I expected to get used to (honestly its ridiculous!), my husband constantly steeling the damn internet (yes we are cavemen we don't have wireless), and a work schedule sent from hell designed with the sole purpose to drive me insane to the point where I will go postal and murder a lot of people (which thankfully hasn't happened yet) **

**So as penance I offer up this lengthy chapter in hopes to appease my readers who have been most annoyed with me lately. Hope you all enjoy this and leave me lots and lots of feedback (to help stop the killing rampage lol) and I hope it won't be as long before my next update... though I promise nothing.**

* * *

Ginny knew for a fact that coming back to the Burrow would always feel like coming home and it wasn't just because it was the place that she grew up. No there was also other wonderful memories tied to the building, most of them revolving around the man at her side. This was the place that he had become hers and because of that no matter where they lived this would be home. So she wasn't surprised to find the house was already lively with people that didn't actually live there, this was home to all of the Weasley children.

Before they even reached the low picket fence around the back garden the kitchen door flew open and a Hermione came flying out. With a grin from ear to ear Harry vaulted the fence and met her half way down the path pulling her into a spinning hug. Hermione laughed loudly and then when Harry planted her back on her feet she went up on tip toe to press a kiss next to his ear and Ginny could hear her whispering to him. When she pulled back his smile had softened to the gentle one he always gave her.

"I missed you to, where's my nephew?" Hermione sighed shaking her head as she stepped around him to greet Ginny.

"I love that man, but it would be nice to stay first place for a few more minutes," Hermione laughed out well aware Harry could hear her perfectly.

"Awe little sister you know I love you," he replied and with his faster than the eye can see reflexes he reached out, snagged her and pulled her back against him so he could wrap his arms around her in another hug.

She yelped with surprise but was soon laughing lightly as she held him. Ginny watched as he nuzzled the side of her neck in an affectionate way obviously showing how much he had missed her. Over the time since he had been brought into the family Hermione had become his sister. Because of the twos ties to the family through Ginny and Ron they were technically siblings-in-law, but Ginny knew for a fact that Harry would have taken her as family without that.

"You know I'm gunna get jealous if you hang onto my wife like that," Ron's voice snapped Ginny's attention to the back door and she grinned seeing her brother.

Sneaking round the two still sharing a cuddle Ginny ran to the back door and pulled the bundle from Ron's arms. Cooing happily Ginny can't help but tuck the little one into her arms and goo over him. She loved her nephew with a fierceness that nearly overwhelmed her and she loved to get her hands on him whenever she could. He was nearly four months old now and his hair was a strange wild mix of his mother's bushiness and his father's bright red.

When Ginny lifted her eyes from the baby she found Harry watching her, the same look she had seen a few times painted across his features. It was a mixture of pain and longing and she knew what he was thinking about, the same she thought about whenever he wasn't looking at her. He was thinking about the dream world she had escaped to when she thought him dead, she knew he thought about it more than he admitted but both of them still couldn't talk about it. She wanted to, ever since she had found out about the full weight of what being a shifter meant for her and Harry. But no, she still couldn't bring the words out between them, she would and it would be soon.

With a smile Hermione appeared at her elbow to take the baby from her and all four moved inside. Ginny was greeted by a bone crushing hug from her mother, one she then repeated on Harry, and a soft embrace from her father. It was good to be back with them and they easily slipped back into their routines in the house.

Soon enough lunch was served and they were joined by Fred and George from their shop, and were more than happy to see Harry and Ginny after their month long trip. They all settled into lunch happily and for a while things were just simple a family happy to have some members back. But soon lunch was over and Ron and Mr Weasley had to head back to the ministry for work, and the twins had to return to their shop. Soon it was only the four adults and the little one tucked into his mother's arms.

Once they were settled into the front room, with Ginny curled next to Harry they sat happily chatting about the past month.

"So Harry how have things gone," Molly asked as she settled with a cup of tea.

"Well I think, the word is spreading through the refuges that we are gathering, though at the moment we can't bridge the gap between the cats and others."

Molly nodded already knowing the trouble that he was having, but kept quiet as he thought.

"Eve is moving as well, thinking that she can gather enough support before we can. Problem is she has let the outer layers of shifters down too long, her eyes only for her kind. I on the other hand don't want that, don't just want to look after the cats, but it's going to take time," he sounded tired to Molly's ears but she didn't say anything knowing he would never admit it.

Ginny on the other hand could feel how tired he was, could feel the pain in his heart that he wasn't able to move fast enough to help people he considered family. She knew that he had never truly believed he would live passed the war, that he had never thought he could help his people, now though the need to help them burned constantly inside them.

"I think we might rest for a little while, before we try again. I know I'm tired," Ginny said as she rested her head against Harry's shoulder.

He turned a little so that he could press a kiss to her hair, and knew she was speaking the truth, not just for worry of him but she was most definitely tired. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder he pulled her so that she could rest more securely against him.

Hermione watched the couple curled together as she held her son in her arms, and felt a sorrow so deep that she couldn't express. She'd seen the way that Ginny looked when she held her nephew in her arms, and the way that Harry always watched her so closely when she did. She knew for a fact that Ginny wanted children, but she wouldn't say it out loud. It was just after her son had been born that Hermione had been able to get out of Ginny the true reason for her sorry, and her heart hurt at the thought that they couldn't have children because of some strange magical glitch.

She watched now as Ginny closed her eyes her head resting against Harry's shoulder. She could see the slight shadows under her sister in law's eyes and knew that it wasn't just the travelling that was causing it.

"Where are you staying at the moment?" she asked needing to say something but unable to voice her real concerns.

"I think we'll head back to the cottage, get some time together alone before we move onto anything else," Harry said instantly picking up on Hermione's unspoken words.

He reached up running his hand over Ginny's cheek feeling as she smiled softly against his palm. He wished he could give her everything she needed from him, but at the moment he just couldn't, so for now he would give her some peace for a little while.

Molly watched the couple, he way that Harry moved so that Ginny would be more comfortable, the concern etched deep into his eyes. She knew some of the struggles that her daughter and for all intense of purposes son in law were going through, though she didn't know about the personal struggle. Ginny couldn't tell her mother about the problem all shifters shared knowing that she would take it at a personal level and blame herself for it. So she forced a smile whenever her mother talked about children in their future.

"Any plans of another kind yet?" her mother asked as she sipped her tea and looked at them pointedly.

Ginny opened her eyes to find her mother staring her down and sighed, oh hell here we go again, she thought as she sat up a little bit.

Not long after it became apparent that Harry and Ginny wouldn't be separated Molly started dropping hints about them getting married. It got worse after Hermione and Ron got married, the subtle hints became outright demands to know when it was going to happen. Harry had asked Ginny about it early on, but she hadn't wanted it. To them they were more than married, they were mates and any shifter just had to take one look at them to know it, why did they need the ceremony. But now under Molly's pointed gaze Harry vowed to press the point again. He didn't care particularly care himself, he had what he needed he didn't need a ceremony to show the world that, but he knew that Ginny wanted it even if she wouldn't admit it. She was his wife for all intense of purposes but he knew it wasn't the same. She was trying hard to be shifter on the subject, but she had been raised in a wizarding household so he knew how she truly felt about marriage.

"Nothing at the moment I'm sorry Molly," he said smiling softly as her smile turned slightly.

Shaking her head she sipped her tea and Harry had to fight back the urge to laugh, poor Molly she really was feeling put upon about this.

He did know part of the reason that Ginny resisted though, something that she would never admit. He knew that she held marriage hand in hand with family, and she also knew that the moment she finally caved to her mother and got married her mother would start in about having children with earnest and she just couldn't handle that at the moment.

So for another hour or so they sat together, avoiding conversations about anything in particular and simply chatted and enjoyed being together. But soon Harry could feel the real exhaustion setting in for Ginny and with a little coaxing got her onto her feet so that she could say goodbye.

Outside of the cottage he pulled her into his arms so that she had no choice but to wrap her arms around his neck and hold on as he whisked them away to their own private hideout. The cottage had been claimed by them and Sirius was more than happy to let them have it, and landing there with Ginny wrapped in his arms Harry could think of only one thing.

"Down boy, need sleep," Ginny purred out feeling his intensions easily.

He growled as she pushed past him but he was only teasing her already feeling how tired she was.

He left her to enter the cottage and walked around the garden, letting his magic flow into his fingertips. It had been a while since they had been back to the cottage so he wanted to renew the wards even though he knew they would hold perfectly well. When it came to Ginny's safety he would take nothing for granted. He touched each ward stone, filling it with his power, as he circled the house and only when he was sure that everything was completely secure did he follow Ginny into the house.

He found her in the main room, the room that doubled as their bedroom as well as a sitting room, since there was only two other rooms, a small kitchen and a bathroom. She was sprawled out in front of the hearth of their fire, her body completely naked and laying onto of a bed of furs. The sight of her naked flesh stilled him for a moment and he simply stood in the doorway staring at her. He could tell that in the short time it had taken him to do his circuit of the wards she had fallen asleep.

Closing the door softly behind him he stripped off his shirt and kicked off his shoes at the doorway. The material of his shirt slipped from his fingers as he padded forwards on bare feet to the bed she had made for herself. There was a bed in the room, a large plush one in fact, but he knew how much she loved to bed down in front of the fire surrounded by all that fur so he wasn't surprised to find her there. He pushed his jeans down along with his boxers freeing his body completely so that when he sunk down onto the floor with her he too was naked.

Many thoughts about her naked flesh flashed through his mind as he knelt so close to her and even in her sleep she was so attuned to him that she felt his feelings. She sighed and rolled over exposing her perfect breasts to him. He warred with his inner beast for a moment pushing back the need to claim his mate and simply crawled across the fur so that he could join her. Wrapping an arm around her waist he pulled her so that she could settle against his body. Her leg came up to push against his until her thigh rested between his with his hand pressed tightly against the small of her back. For a moment he held her to him just breathing her in, but soon he could feel sleep pulling at him as well and he gladly succumbed to the need with his mate safely wrapped in his arms.

* * *

Blair sat at his desk going through reports that had been sent to him from other colonies. These were other shifters already aligned with their cause, and since Harry had pulled them into it he had been getting weekly reports on the goings on. Somehow he had become the unofficial liaison between them all, not that he minded. He was one hundred percent behind what Harry was doing and would do anything he could to help.

Putting down one report he picked up another and as he read it he frowned taking in its contents, when he was done he put it down and turned to the intercom button. Unlike most wizards the shifters took full use of modern technology, most of it inlaid with runes so that the ambient magic around them wouldn't interfere with it.

"Lucy when Harry makes contact can you let him know I need to talk to him," he shut the intercom off before she could reply knowing that she would do as he had asked.

This was something that he knew Harry would want to read very much.

* * *

Ginny sipped her coffee as she watched Harry in the garden, three days in the cottage had done both of them a lot of good, and now that they were rested she knew that Harry's mind was turning to their next move. She had already been thinking on what they were going to do now, though she hadn't said anything to him knowing that when he was ready he would come to her. Right now he was going through his exercises and she simply sat curled into one of the plush chairs at the window watching him.

Since the war Harry had gained an amazing control over his power, but she knew for a fact that his routines were integral to keeping that control. Keeping himself calm was the centre of it, something that Ginny helped greatly with, but being centred was definitely another big part of it. His exercises really helped with that, but she also knew that he simply needed time alone sometimes.

She could feel how quiet he was now, how his mind was totally at ease compared to only moments before, and knew they had time before she had to worry again. Turning her eyes from him for a moment she closed them and breathed deeply letting her own mind calm. Harry had been the one with the power boost from the war, but the spill over often flowed into her, something she was sure he wasn't completely aware of. She had perfected the art of spindling the energy in her mind, and locking it away. Every now and then she had to do something with it, and she liked to use it for something good thinking of its source, but for the moment she was nowhere near capacity since she had helped erect wards around the last camp they had been to.

Her eyes popped open at the sound of Harry coming into the room and she locked onto his face. He grinned at her and she could see the spark of playfulness there that he'd lost over their trip. She knew how hard he found being around so many people, and he shut himself off so much when they were away from what he saw as they're territory. But for now they were home and he was all hers.

She watched him closely as he walked towards her and knew before he did what he was going to do. Which meant she was up and out of her seat, coffee cup abandoned over the side of the arm, as he lunged to grab her. With a very girly squeal she avoided his grasping hand and dived out of his path, skirting him and heading for the back door. She could feel him at her heals but she ignored the feeling launching herself forwards and shifting as she did.

This was a trick she had perfected now, something Harry had shown her how to do. Before she would have to concentrate for at least a moment on her leopard to call her forwards but now she did exactly what Harry did, she never fully let her go. It had taken her a while to get used to the feel of her cat just under her skin, but now she couldn't bare it any other way. Not only did it allow her to shift in a second, but it also heightened her senses even further than they were before. She was finally completely at peace with both sides of her.

Running full pelt for the back door she felt the wash of power behind her signifying that Harry had shifted as well and inside her leopard she smiled, the chaise was one. Hitting the back door Harry had left open she spun out into the garden and around the flower bed her mother had helped her plant the year before and headed for the gate. She felt as Harry bumped against the side of her leg with his head right on queue and she felt like laughing. So predictable he was when they did this, he always caught up to her right side and tried to push her off balance. This time she was ready for him.

When his face came in against her side she turned sharply, bunching her hind legs and making the leap that took her clean over the low fence. When her paws hit the grass on the other side she ran as fast as her legs could take her, satisfied to hear Harry's annoyed growl behind her. She chuffed happily at the sound knowing he would have skidded clean into the fence.

Locking her eyes on her target, the cliff drop that would give her the best view of the ocean, she ran feeling her muscle bunch and stretch happily with the exertion. It had been a while since she had been able to stretch like this and she was glad for the opportunity, but her victory was short lived.

She heard his growl a second before she felt his shoulder collide with her side and she tumbled sideways losing her footing completely. She came to a halt on her side and turned to glare at him as she padded towards her his tongue lolling in a cat grin. She chuffed at him as he came to rest next to her dropping down onto his bum. She watched as he curled his tail around him, the tip twitching impatiently still showing how he wanted to play. She narrowed her gaze at him as his own eyes sparkled with amusement.

Ever so slowly she rolled onto her belly, turning her head away from him as she flicked her tail out at him. Tucking her head between her front paws she settled herself down into the tall grass that surrounded her and did her best to ignore him, even though he was blazing in the back of her mind. She sat patiently waiting knowing that he wouldn't be able to resist for long and she was right.

Her sensitive ears easily picked up the swish of him moving through the grass towards her and soon she could feel the heat of him pressing along her. She turned slightly until she could see him in her periphery and watched as he slinked forwards his head down and ears back. He thought she was angry at him, which meant she had him exactly where she wanted him, Harry was very good at making her feel better when she was angry and even though she wasn't actually angry she wanted to same treatment.

She stayed still as he reached her, his head darting out to rest on the back of her neck. The heat of his body was thick even though her tuff fur and she shivered at the feel of it. For a while he simply laid there letting her soak up his warmth since he knew how much she loved that, but eventually he moved so that he could lap his tongue over her fur. Her eyes closed with a happy purr as he groomed her and she was more than happy to stay tucked up against him.

They stayed like that for a while tucked into the tall grass, Harry's tongue lapping against her fur every now and then. Eventually he moved until his slightly larger body was pressed up against hers completely and he was able to nuzzle his nose against hers. As he pressed the side of his face against hers she could smell what he was doing, how he was marking her and it made her shiver, the need that never full left her body suddenly springing up. Unable to handle it anymore she shivered and in a wash of power took her half form, not giving up her cat completely.

Not a heartbeat passed before Harry changed as well, and in the wash of power he moved to roll her onto her back so that he could push his thigh between hers. With a moan she let him climb between her thighs the heat of his fur rubbing against her own. She arched her back to meet him, and in one smooth move he buried himself deep inside her.

With a growl he threw his head back his eyes closing briefly as the sensations rode over their entwined bodies. He only paused for a moment though before he was moving, sliding out to his tip before burying himself deep inside her again. He set a slow languid pace that had her whole body tingling and all she could do was hang on for dear life as he rode her.

Not completely satisfied with just pushing into her though, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled them until Ginny found herself on top. She'd quickly learned in their time together that Harry quiet enjoyed watching her as they made love, and there was no better position for that then when she was on top. Bracing her hands against his chest she rocked her hips keeping the slow pace that he had set before going. Harry's hands on her hips pulled her against him a little tighter and she growled out as he ground himself against her most sensitive spot. She could feel the heat building in her and she leant down at the same time he pushed himself up on his elbows so that she could capture his lips with her own.

Reaching up he threaded his fingers into her hair locking her against him. With a growl that vibrated across her skin he pushed up into her tipping her over the edge. Throwing her head back she called his name as the wave crashed over her and she knew he was right there with her as she felt him spill into her molten hot. With a gasp she collapsed against him, her face burying in against the fur of his chest. Breathing heavily she simply laid against him as he wrapped his arms around her holding her solidly against him.

As her breathing calmed she shifted her hips feeling him still buried inside her, still as ready as he had been before and she couldn't help smiling at the feeling of him filling her. But her mind skittered to other places as she felt him filling her body, shivering as she remembered the feel of him spilling into her. She couldn't help but think about what that would mean for other women, what it would even feel like for another witch with her mate.

"Where have you gone Breeze?" Harry's hand skimmed across her hair and she lifted her face until her chin was pressed against his chest so that she could look into his eyes.

"Nowhere, I'm right here with you," she breathed out even though both of them knew it was a lie.

Harry didn't call her on it, feeling how much she hurt all of a sudden, instead he pulled her up until he could capture her lips in a searing kiss. He hated feeling her in pain, and knowing he was the cause of it hurt even more, but he just hadn't find a way around the predicament though he fully intended to try.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N so I'm thinking that my last chapter wasn't a good enough offering to my poor readers who have hung in there with me. Two reviews people wheres the love. Hope this chapter brings a little more spice and gets me some better feedback, would love to hear what people think about it.**

* * *

Looking at the people milling around Harry leant back against the side of the building, his eyes assessing everyone in his eye line. The main courtyard was busy this morning, busier than he had seen it in some time. He had left Ginny asleep curled in their fur bed to come to the refuge and see Blair. He didn't like being away from her but he knew she needed more rest, and for the moment he wanted to keep her away from the kittens that were running rampage around the place. He knew she hurt and having been in contact with the twin devils that had stolen her heart and her nephew in such a small space of time, she would need some time to build up her personal walls.

So she was tucked into their bed, hopefully blissed out enough that she wouldn't wake before he returned and he was relaxed enough that not having her at his side wasn't making itch like it normally did.

"Busy today," he said casually as Blair moved up beside him.

The other man nodded his agreement and then turned heading back the way he had come and Harry fell instep next him his eyes constantly scanning the people around them. He knew a good few of the people that called the refuge their permanent home, but there was people here that he had never seen before, and more than one of them eyed him as he passed.

"We've had an influx in the last few days, don't know why, most of them don't want to talk about their reasons but there's pockets of unrest out there," Blair stated in his usual flat public voice.

Blair was one of the more powerful shifters Harry had met, nowhere near his level or in turn Ginny's but powerful none the less and thus he had cultivated a public face much as Harry had as well.

When they reached the small building that housed the work offices, used in the running of day to day life in the refuge, they slipped into the end building which housed Blair's office. A small slip of a woman rose to her feet when they entered but Blair held her hand up letting her know that they didn't need anything and she dropped back into her seat, turning back to the paperwork she had spread in front of her. Harry nodded to her as he passed but didn't really make eye contact. He knew Lucy in passing, knew that she was a vapid woman, though perfectly harmless, and he didn't care to know her any better than he already did.

Blair held the door open for Harry and he slipped into the room passed him, unsurprised when Blair secured the door with a wave of his hand activating wards and runes that had been etched into the wooden frame of the door. Harry felt the rush of power and would have easily been able to pick out what the magic did even if he hadn't have had a hand in etching the runes. He knew the room was secure from anyone trying to overhear.

"Please have a seat," Blair said holding a hand out to Harry as he slipped around his desk and with a nod Harry dropped into a seat his eyes turning to the window that overlooked a small garden at the back of the building.

"How's Gin doing?" Blair asked as he took his seat and Harry turned his attention back to his friend unable to help the grin that slipped over his lips.

"As good as she was when you last saw her, what a week ago," he laughed and Blair returned his grin.

"Better rested I hope," Blair replied and Harry's grin widened, "better yet I don't want to know from that smile," he said causing Harry to chuckle.

For a moment they exchanged banter and small talk, something they only ever did when there wasn't anyone that could over hear them, well except for a small select few anyway. Harry relaxed into his chair listening to his friend and was happily calm by the time Blair delved into what had really brought the both of them there that day.

"I have something you might want to read Harry, I'm unsure what it means exactly but I know for a fact that you would want to hear this," reaching into his desk draw Blair pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it over to Harry.

Looking at the flat look Blair now had Harry knew that whatever was contained in this parchment was important. Reaching out he took the letter and sat back into the chair before he unfolded it and scanned over its contents.

Harry felt his whole body go rigid as he read it, his heart rate spiking for a moment before he swallowed it back down.

"Where did this come from?" he asked feeling his voice tight.

"A colony out in wales, the group leader there has been deciphering some of the older texts we have in our secure banks," he paused then and Harry realised the implications.

Eve was still the elected overseer of every shifter, and thus she had to know about the work that was being done. Had to know at least a little about what had been uncovered, even if she didn't know the full extent of what he held in his hands.

Looking back down at the parchment Harry read over the words again feeling a shiver of power across his skin.

_Blair, I wanted you to have a copy of this so that you could pass it onto the people who need to know. You know that I have always been on your side my old friend, and I will continue to stand with you no matter what you decide to do._

_Annabella._

The small note at the beginning was nothing major to Harry, he had been introduced to Annabella before and knew her enough to know that she was a pure intellectual. What it told him mostly was that he could trust the words below it even more than he would have coming from another source.

_This is as far as I have been able to decipher so far, some of the rest of it is corroded so it may take some time to get the rest._

_**Born of war a warrior will rise from the ashes of another world,**_

_**The phoenix will rise to burn the ground he walks on,**_

_**Through his power he will destroy and remake us all**_

_There is more at the beginning and even more to the end but I know this part would be interesting to you._

Harry reread the words a few more times before he lifted his eyes to look at Blair.

"You think this is me don't you," he said simply and Blair sighed.

"You have to admit that it sounds like you, a warrior born of war, Harry who else would it be?" for a moment the men simply stared at each other both unsure what else they could say.

"Not a word to Ginny, I think we've both had enough of prophecies for a while," Harry said simply before he rose to his feet.

Blair rose with him and moved to the door undoing the wards when he reached them. Both men slipped from the room and Blair paused for a moment to give Lucy some instructions, of which Harry didn't bother to listen to. Heading outside Harry paused to wait for him, watching a group of young children troop passed. He watched as three woman followed all of them smiling brightly as they watched over their wards. For a moment he saw a flash of Ginny joining them, her own little cub playing with their little ones. Shaking his head he sighed, he seriously had to sit down and talk to his mate, her needs were really starting to impact on his day to day thinking. When fantasies like that rode his mind then it really was getting to be a problem.

* * *

Ginny rolled over her hand reaching out across the fur for the warm body that she had fallen asleep with. Her eyes popped open when she didn't feel him there, when the bed felt cool on his side. Panic seized her throat for a moment, she so very rarely woke alone now, even if it wasn't Harry she was sharing the bed with. She was too used to being around someone not to panic for a second when she found herself alone.

"Sssh I'm here love," Harry's soft voice filled the room as he reached for her searching fingers locking his hot palm over her.

Her eyes jumped to his face instantly and the panic disappeared in a blink. With her heartbeat slowing she smiled at him warmly as she sat up. He sat back so that he could let her up and watched as the fur slid from her skin. He couldn't help the pulse of desire that spilled through his system but he swallowed it down knowing that he had much to discuss with her.

"Where have you been?" she asked and even though her voice was still sleepy he easily picked out the accusatory notes in it.

With a small laugh he shifted so that he could nuzzle at her hair, a move that brought his lips close to her ear and made her shiver.

"Sorry love, I wasn't gone long I promise, I woke early and decided to check in with Blair," he pulled back enough so that he could see her eyes and could easily see her cat prowling behind them still annoyed at waking alone, "he had some interesting things to discuss with me."

She stared at him for a moment weighing his words in her mind, deciding if she should hold onto the anger that curled in her belly at the thought of him leaving their bed, but she let it dampen. She would have plenty of time to punish him later when he wasn't all riled up with the obvious need to discuss what was happening with her. With a sigh she pushed at her hair and sat back pulling the closest fur blanket around her body. She didn't feel cold but she had a feeling she wasn't going to like what she was going to hear.

"Alright hit me," she said as she watched his face, and the way his eyes flashed for a moment to golden green before settling again.

He turned so that he was kneeling next to her, but she didn't move showing him that she was still a little annoyed even if she wasn't holding it against him at the moment. He wanted to laugh at the stubborn set of her jaw and the way her eyes flashed as she watched him, but he knew laughing would only make things worse so he bit down on the urge and dived into his news.

"There's been a report from the Tom colony," he paused and she frowned for a moment before she recalled what he was talking about and when he was sure she was with him he carried on, "Eve has been there, throwing her weight around. Apparently making promises with the colony leader that haven't been shared with the lower ranks which has caused some unrest. Blair thinks it's the perfect time for me to go back there and talk with them."

Ginny mulled that piece of news over slowly. The Tom colony as it had been nicknamed was a place that unattached male cat shifters like to go, a place where they were free from women worries and they were safe to just be the male chauvinists that most male cats were at heart. When Harry visited there last she had gone as well, as she did with every trip, but this had made it next to impossible for Harry to get anywhere. With a sigh she scrubbed her hand over her face.

"You'll be going alone then," it wasn't a question, she knew he would but she wanted to hear it from him.

"I'll be a few days only, a week tops, I need to know where they stand and try and make some headway. I'm hoping since I'm a man I can be ahead of Eve but since I have no idea what she has been discussing with them I know it's not going to as easy as some of my other pitches."

Her stomach knotted at the thought of him being away from her for so long, she knew she was being selfish but they hadn't spent that much time apart in a long time. Obviously sensing her discomfort at the idea Harry reached out and trailed a knuckle over her cheekbone and along her jaw, a familiar gesture that usually worked to calm her but all it managed to do was rile her up now. The thought of not being able to touch him when she wanted was not a pleasant one. She had been spoiled by him and didn't favour the idea of going without.

"I think I might go to the refuge then," she said finally and he smiled at her happy with her decision.

He didn't like the thought of being away from her any more than she did, and her being with shifters he trusted would make it easier for him to concentrate. Not only that he would know she was getting the touch that she needed, that her body would crave while he was gone. He knew he was going to find it hard, especially being around males he didn't know or like and having them being his only shifter contact, but he knew his discomfort would be nothing compared to Ginny's.

In the time since the war Ginny's cat had come alive, and she had taken to shifter life like nothing he had ever seen before. He knew that in part this was because of him and his encouragement, but he also so the other side to it. Ginny's cat had been starved of other shifters for so long that he had worried about the irreparable damage it could have done, her touch sensitivity was definitely one of the side effects. Every shifter was the same needing touch and comfort, but she had taken things to a new level. Her panicking the moment she woke was a sure sign of it. But he wouldn't say anything to her, lest he upset her. No he would just make sure she was taken care of while he had no choice but to be away from her.

"Alright what else," she said as she pulled back from him so that she could slide from the bed.

She took the fur with her keeping it wrapped around her as she padded bare foot into the kitchen. He watched her as moved, fighting back the urge to drag her back to bed. His cat was fully against the idea of fighting his urges and was not making it any easier for him. So biting on the inside of his cheek he pulled his mind from the gutter and braced himself to the next thing he was going to share.

"One of Blair's contacts sent him something he thought would be pertinent to me," he said eventually and watched as her eyes turned from the eggs that she had been making to take him in.

He watched her study him for a moment before she turned back to preparing breakfast and he breathed out the breath he had been holding.

Rising to his feet he moved across the room so that he was closer to her, but with the counter still between them. He itched to run his hands over her hair, but he kept them at his sides determined to get everything out.

"Someone he has been working with for some time, someone who has been going through the old scrolls has come across something he thinks is important," his fingers delved into the pocket of his jeans around the parchment Blair had given him.

The copy of the translation burned against his palm as he clutched at it drawing it from his pocket. Briefly he looked down at it clutched in his palm before he lifted his hand and held it out to her. She eyed it for a moment before she reached out and took the parchment from him. He locked his gaze to her face as she unfolded the paper and her eyes scanned over it taking in the words. He watched something flare in their depths before she smothered it.

"Another prophecy Harry, the last one nearly killed us both," she said finally as she placed it aside and picked up the pan again.

He did know what to say to that, of course she was right, every word. The last prophecy laid at his feet had nearly killed both of them, and it had born something inside him that he was still coming to terms with. He wasn't sure if either of them could handle another prophecy wrapping its way around their lives. Though when he thought about the words etched on that parchment he couldn't help but feel a prickle of power in the back of his mind, as if something was tugging at him, and he knew that wasn't a good sign. He needed to know the rest of the prophecy before he could make any more plans. For now he would set his sight on the visit to the colony and worry about that.

Unable to resist her pull anymore Harry circled around the bench slipping behind her as she dished the eggs out onto the two plates. His hands went to her hips pulling her back until her body was flush along his and he was able to bury his face in her hair.

"Our connection is stronger than it has ever been Breeze, if something happens and you need me all you have to do is call and I'll come. You above all are my first priority, you are my life and no matter what you come first," his words breathed along her neck and she shivered at them.

He was right of course when she let her guard down, when she simply stopped fighting the connection that was always there in the back of her mind, she could feel him completely. She'd tested it more than once when he was in another room or away from her for a short time. If she allowed the connection to swallow her she was able to feel him as if his skin was right there under her fingertips and she knew he could feel her caresses just as clearly. When she let herself she could sink into him, feel his fur against her skin and feel his emotions running across her mind.

Turning in the circle of his arms she turned so that she could look at him, finding herself faced with his cat. Reaching up she smoothed the hair from his face, still loving the feel of it against her skin the same way she loved his fur.

"I know Harry," she breathed out as she went on tip toe so that she could press her forehead against his, "let's eat and then we can go and get me settled."

He smiled at her words and pressed a kiss to her lips before he spun her back around so she could finish cooking their breakfast.

* * *

**A/N short I know but I hope it was intriguing. This last chapter was dedicated to Samanne and the wonderful enthusiasm that always makes me want to write more and more. I hope you enjoyed x**


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny turned as she heard the door opened and smiled as she saw the woman sashaying towards her. Lilah was most definitely the best person to look after her while Harry was away. The woman was flirtatious to a fault but she always succeeded in making Ginny smile when she needed it, and she was always there ready to give her anything she needed, even if that meant letting Ginny wrap herself around her naked, as she had done before.

"I guess we're bunking together again," she said as she took in the room with a glance and headed straight for the bed.

Ginny watched her as she climbed onto the bed and stretched out against the pillows. Ginny took in the other woman as she stretched and with a grin flicked her fingers at the bed. Lilah jumped as she felt fur slide under her fingertips and then turned to grin at Ginny as she pushed her hands into the thick plush grey fur Ginny had conjured.

"I hate sleeping on anything but fur," she murmured as she turned back to bag that she had been unpacking.

"Fine by me sugar, you know how I sleep," Ginny watched out of the corner of her eye as she rolled over and buried her face in the pillows.

Shaking her head at Lilah's antics she turned back to unpacking her bag her fingers trailing over the shirts tucked at the bottom, shirts she stole from Harry.

"So how longs superman away?" Lilah asked as Ginny pulled her things out to take to the dresser.

Not bothering to look at her, Ginny slipped her clothes into the correct draws and went back to the bag to collect more, "he thinks a few days at the minimum, up to a week possibly," she turned then catching Lilah's eye for a moment, "though I have a feeling that it's going to be longer."

She didn't know if it was simply her nerves talking but she was sure Harry would be longer than he had assured her. She knew he had just been trying to keep her calm, but she also knew how important this was to Harry's cause.

"No worries kitten I'll look after ya," Lilah purred out bringing a smile to Ginny's lips.

Just then a bang down the corridor signified that they weren't alone anymore and Lilah watched as Ginny turned to the door her face instantly brightening. Lilah had seen mates before, her adoptive parents had been mates, but she had never seen anything like Ginny and Harry before. Shaking her head at the way the other woman seemed to practically glow with the knowledge that her mate was near she rolled over burying her face against the fur to give them some semi privacy even if she could hear everything that they would say to one another.

Ginny practically jumped into Harry's arms when he came into the room and he was ready for it. Wrapping her up he pulled her in against him, burying his face into her hair breathing her in deeply. When he pulled back and put her on her feet she pressed a kiss to his cheek before turning back to her unpacking.

"You do know I'm not going to be gone that long," he said as he eyed what she had with her.

"Oh you know girls Harry, we have to travel with enough to cover every scenario," Lilah said as she rolled over and grinned at him.

Harry glanced to Ginny and when she nodded and rolled her eyes at him he grinned. Lilah barely had a chance to realise that Harry was moving before he bounded across the room and scooped her up. She squealed as he lifted her from the bed and began tickling her, right behind her left knee the most ticklish spot on her body. She tried her hardest to fight him off, but this was something Harry had done before and knew how to keep a hold on her squirming body.

"Put her down Harry before she turns blue," Ginny called over her shoulder as she slipped a small bag of toiletries from the suitcase and walked into the bedroom.

With a laugh Harry dropped her onto the bed and Lilah instantly jumped up onto his back wrapping her hands around his neck. He grinned at her as she growled into his ear, and he knew she was trying to be threatening but it was just funny.

"Get down Lilah you don't know where he's been," Ginny said as she left the bathroom barely glancing at either of them.

Lilah detangled herself from Harry and he turned to see her grinning at him, a smile that he couldn't help but return. But her attention quickly turned to Ginny and she moved across the room to help the other woman unpack the last of her clothing. Dropping onto the bed Harry watched his mate and a woman who had become one of their closest friends. He'd asked Lilah to be Ginny's keeper while he was away, to keep her occupied and happy. But she was also there to make sure that Ginny didn't give into the things that were hurting her, and that definitely involved making sure she didn't spend too much time with the cubs. Even though she was always happy when she was with the cubs, he could see the sorrow in her face when she left them. He was close to giving in to her needs, close to simply letting her pick on up and never let it go again, but he desperately needed to make things safer first. He couldn't imagine the pain she would go through if he failed to make sure the shifters were safe from Eve and he's already allowed her her cub, only to have the babe ripped from her. He knew that it was his own insecurities that stopped him moving forwards with her, but he just couldn't push past that last barrier.

He knew already he was a completely different person to what he had been. He had found a home he hadn't expected and that was all because of her and her love, she had changed him for the better and he would be forever grateful for it. He knew he'd cave soon but for now he would work to give her the world, so he could give her what she needed.

Unable to stay away from her any longer he strode to her and pulled her into his powerful arms wrapping her in his embrace as he buried his face into her neck. She giggled as she felt his lips against her skin but then the laughter died as her body shivered under his caress. Ginny knew for a fact that Harry worried more than he let on, even to her, there was something in his mind that she couldn't touch but for now she left his thoughts his own. She didn't want to spoil their last moment before he left.

When he lowered her back to her feet she stepped back slightly so she could look up into his face even as she stayed in the circle of his arms. Reaching up she smoothed her fingers over his brow smoothing it out with a small smile.

"I'll be fine, it's only a few days," she whispered trying to sooth the worry she could feel churning in his mind.

"I know love I just hate being away from you," he whispered back as he lowered his head so that he could ghost a kiss over her lips.

She smiled against his lips and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck locking her against him. He leant his forehead against hers simply breathing her in and knew if he waiting much more he wasn't going to be able to tear himself away from her. Taking a breath he stepped back and felt as her fingers trailed over the back of his neck and down along his chest before they left his body altogether.

"I'll check on you tonight," he said softly as he turned and she could only nod in reply as she watched him walk away.

He paused next to Lilah where she had moved nearer to the door to give them a moment of privacy. He reached out snaking his hand around his waist and pulled the other woman in against him. Lilah went pliant in his hands moulding her body along his as she rested her hand against his chest over his heart. Harry tilted is head down until his face was hidden by her hair and Ginny he was whisper some last command about her to the other woman but she didn't care. She simply watched as Lilah nodded and turned to smile at Harry as he stepped back. He turned his gaze to Ginny before he left and then the door was closing behind his back and she felt cold.

"Damn Gin if only you hadn't gotten there first," Lilah sighed as she rubbed her hands over her bare arms.

Ginny grinned at her friend as she shook her head obviously clearing it of the effect Harry had. He didn't even realise what he was like to other shifters, female and male alike, he was like an electric current zipping against their skin. Pure and unadulterated power.

"Come on I could do with some food," Ginny said as she reached for Lilah's hand who happily slipped her hand into her friends before they turned as one for the door.

* * *

Harry stood on the edge of the camp his mind searching across the building in front of him, feeling the power that had been laid into the land. Lone cats weren't stupid they protected themselves as much as the family groups did, but their power was different. He could feel it pressing against his skin, calling to him, and it was an interesting affect. He bundled his connection to Ginny up in the back of his mind, for a moment missing the feeling of being swamped by her even at this distance, but he needed his mind clear and on point at all times for the moment.

"Ah Harry it's good to see you again," he turned to find a man striding towards him a small smile tugging at his lips.

Harry held his hand out in greeting and the man gripped it at the elbow in a warrior's greeting that Harry returned. When he dropped his arm Harry turned to look back at the small group of buildings around a central larger one. He knew the smaller buildings were residents the sole males kept and the central building housed kitchens, and work out facilities as well as s group of offices. When he had been here with Ginny they had given him a small cabin used for those that didn't keep a permanent residence on site and he fully expected them to give him the same again.

"How have things been Regan?" Harry asked turning to look at the man at his side.

Regan had been running the male refuge for years, he was by far one of the most powerful shifters Harry knew of. So far the man had been happy to speak with Harry and he hoped that it stayed that way, though he also knew that he had been seeing Eve recently.

"Things have been quiet here son, we are left to our own devices the way that we like it," Harry studied the other man as Regan turned to look back at his home.

Regan's short brown hair was touched with silver at his temples, but other than that you would never be able to tell his age, except when his amber eyes met yours. Regan was one of the only shifters Harry knew who had cat eyes even in his total human form, it spoke of power and the fact that Regan was one of the oldest of them all. Shifters had the ability to live longer than anyone in the magical community their beasts feeding them power, and Harry knew the man at his side was older than any of them actually knew.

Nodding Harry moved then, feeling Regan at his side as he did, and allowed himself to pass through the wards that surrounding the little village. He felt the power shiver of his skin but didn't say anything not breaking his stride even as Regan's eyes turned to him. He had seen other men brought to their knees by the power that surrounded the village when the passed through it, but it was nothing but a drop against the well Harry carried inside him.

He strode with purpose between the buildings until he stood in the main courtyard where he paused to wait for Regan. The man had stopped to talk with one of the men that had appeared from one of the huts, their heads bent together as they talked until the other man turned his eyes to Harry for a moment before he turned on his heal and disappeared. Harry was used to the reception he got here, so he didn't let the frosty gaze of the man faze him. Lone males saw one thing in people, their power, and when you had more power than them it instantly made you an enemy. And Harry had more power than most of them combined, though he carefully kept it tamped down so that they couldn't feel the extent of it. He knew if he needed to show them what he was truly capable of then they would never trust him, but then maybe shock and awe was what he needed. He pushed that thought down as Regan approached him and held his hand out to indicate a door that Harry took.

They slipped out of the sun into the cool building and Harry let Regan pass him so that he could lead the way through the warren of corridors until they reached a heavy wooden door that Regan pushed open. Harry watched the runes etched into the wood react to Regan's presence but didn't say anything. He could feel the power easily, knew what each of the runes meant, and also knew they wouldn't be able to keep him out even if Regan hadn't wanted him there.

Stepping into the office he cross the threshold and walked to the large desk dropping into the seat opposite Regan. The other man watched him silently as he sat and they both regarded each other for a moment the only sound in the room their combined steady breathing.

"So what brings you back so soon Harry?" Regan finally said as she sat back in his chair folding his hands in his lap.

Harry sat a little straighter as he felt power buzz around him and knew Regan was testing him as he had done the last he Harr had been there. Harry lifted his fingers, curling his hand up to look at them as he felt the power sizzling against his fingertips.

"Rumours and speculation," he said as he lifted his eyes knowing that they were cold and devoid of anything, "the usual."

With Ginny not at his side Harry allowed what he once was to take him again, let his mind fill with the void knowing that emotions weren't going to get him anywhere with these cats, they saw power and power alone. Regan nodded absently at his answer and turned to look out of the window to his right. Harry followed his gaze out to a small work courtyard where a few men were hard at work with their training.

"I take it those rumours were about Eve?" Regan said as he turned his gaze back to Harry who simply nodded, "yes she has been here Harry. Long has she left us alone, and we have left her alone in return, but did you expect her to simply keep ignoring us with what you are stirring up."

Harry sighed, he knew it was like Regan to get straight to the point but the spark of anger he had seen in the depths of the other man's amber eyes didn't bold well for him.

"You know that my wish was never to disturb the peace that you and your men have found here but the world is changing, I hope for the better, and I would like for you to be with us when it happens."

Another moment of silence pulsed between them until Regan rose to his feet and crossed to look out of the window at the men. Harry watched his jaw tense and knew that he was treading heavily where he had meant to go lightly but he always seemed to be clashing with Regan no matter what he tried. Regan turned his amber eyes back to Harry then regarding him.

"Where is your mate?" his question threw Harry for a moment but he regained himself quickly.

"Somewhere safe," his reply was simple but Regan nodded and turned his eyes back to the window and Harry knew he wasn't really looking at what was going on beyond it.

Rumours had reached Harry's ears of a time that Regan hadn't been a Tom, no once upon a time he had had a mate of his own, but no one knew for sure what had happened. Harry knew that his mate must have been dead, you didn't simply just leave your mate, and thus he would never press the other man about it but he had seen the way he had watched Ginny while she had been here. There had been pain in his eyes and something darker that Harry didn't like.

"It's good you didn't bring her again, she unnerved the men last time," Harry had known this fact and it was part of the reason he had indeed left her behind.

Ginny was like a siren song to some of the men this village housed. She was beautiful in so many different ways, and add in her power she would have been a call most wouldn't have been able to resist for a second time. Harry had nearly come to blows with one of the more unruly men when he had been here before because of her, yes keeping Ginny away from them was a good idea, even if it made his heart ache to be apart from her.

"Why should we jeopardise everything we have built here Harry," Regan finally said and Harry sighed.

"Because it is jeopardy whether you want to admit it or not."

Regan's eyes flashed when he glanced at Harry and he could see the power in the depths of the other man's eyes. Feeling more than a little annoyed Harry let the man see the power he held briefly before he swallowed it back down, but it was enough Regan now regarded him with something other than contempt and Harry wondered if he was making any progress at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear Ginny reached out and picked up the blanket she had been mending again. She quiet enjoyed using her hands to fix things, and since most of the shifters had never been taught magic normally as she had, most of everything in the refuge was done by hand and she enjoyed it that way. It gave her mind something else to concentrate on other than the absence of Harry.

He had indeed checked on her the night he left as he said he would, appearing in her dreams as he had only had call to do a few times before. They had quickly learnt after her sojourn into lala land that their connection allowed them to touch each other's minds even in their dreams and she was glad of it. He had come to check on her and had quelled some of the churning in her stomach at the same time.

But that had been a few days ago now, and though she could feel him in the back of her mind she could also feel the distance between them as well. Every now and then Harry dampened their connection and she knew he was trying to concentrate on the work he was doing, but that didn't stop her stomach from flipping every time he did. Right now he was as distant as she had ever felt him and it left her skin burning with need.

Suddenly she felt a cool hand press to her skin and she lifted her eyes to find Lilah's concerned gaze locked onto her.

"Are you alright Ginny?" she asked her voice soft and devoid of her usual teasing note.

Ginny swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and forced a smile across her lips that she knew wouldn't convince anyone as she nodded. Lilah sighed and let her hand drop back to her own mending though her eyes didn't leave Ginny's face for a moment.

Ginny knew her friend was worried about her and it made her want to laugh. How daft she felt that simply not being with Harry was causing such a strange reaction in her body. She fought it with every fibre of her being, but she could feel the need building in her. Sighing she put the blanket down knowing that all she was going to do was make a mess of things. Standing up she moved out of the room heading for the back door needing some air. She could feel Lilah's eyes on her, but wisely the other woman didn't move as Ginny left.

Breathing deeply Ginny took the cooling air into her lungs letting it settle her. She had always found the refuge so peaceful, the little pockets of families calming, but now all she wanted to do was claw at her own skin. Rubbing her hands over her bare arms she felt fur under her fingertips and sighed. She didn't know how long she could hold back before she called out for Harry, especially if he kept dampening their connection. She craved his touch too much to let him dampen it to much anymore, and if she thought about it to hard she started to get annoyed. Why was he coping so well that he could to afford to dampen their connection without feeling as she did, because how could he stand to feel this way and not stop it.

"Feeling alright dear," a voice interrupted her thoughts and she turned to see a woman walking towards her.

She smiled as she recognised one of the refuge elders, a woman that had called this place her home for many years. Her snowy white hair was pulled back in a bun though wispy curls had escaped to frame her face.

"Hello Sarah," Ginny said as she turned towards to woman wrapping her arms around herself in attempt to fight back the rising heat in her body that unsettled her so.

Sarah frowned as she watched Ginny run her hands across her bare skin, as she dug her fingers into her own flesh, noting the way Ginny fidgeted from foot to foot obviously uncomfortable.

Ginny could feel Sarah's knowing gaze on her face but didn't know what she could say to the other woman. Sarah ran the nursery and thus she had spent quite some time with her in the past, though she had been avoiding her completely this visit along with Sarah's charges.

"I'm sorry Sarah I'm not feeling myself at the moment," Ginny finally said as she pressed the back of her hand to her cheek, feeling how flushed her skin was.

Sarah reached out then taking Ginny's hand from where it was pressed against her skin and held it in both of her own. Ginny felt a shiver of power slide across her skin and knew that Sarah was using her magic to test her and see what was happening to her. Ginny wanted desperately to pull away from Sarah and her knowing gaze but she couldn't pull back.

"Oh my dear you really are burning aren't you, I'm sorry hunny it will get better once he comes home," Sarah dropped her hand and stepped back and Ginny took a deep breath trying to still her heart rate that was trying hard to escape her chest.

Sarah smiled at her and reached out to pat Ginny's cheek, "it's never easy being away from your mate. I'm sure it's harder for you my dear, you and Harry are unique," she laughed a little, "and yet so predictable. Take right now for instance, he's trying to concentrate on the task at hand and thus block you is he not?"

Ginny eyes widened enough that Sarah knew she was right and she nodded with a smile, "if he keeps that up he's going to force something drastic to happen, but don't worry it won't harm either of you. It's your body's natural reaction to the distance. It's the reason mates can never leave each other once they're bonded it can't be broken," once again Sarah reached up to pat Ginny's cheek before she moved passed Ginny and into the building.

Ginny turned to watch the woman retreating back through the small window in the door frowning to herself. Sarah hadn't given her any information she didn't know, she knew her body was reacting to Harry's absence but it was a little annoying to know that everyone would know of her distress. Just then the door opened behind her and she found Lilah smiling at her

"Ready for dinner?" she asked and Ginny sighed.

It was only then that she remembered she had promised her mother she would come to dinner that night, and from the way Lilah was grinning from ear to ear Lilah knew all about it. No doubt Harry had told the other woman before he left so that she could make sure that Ginny kept her promise.

"Your coming aren't you?" she asked simply as she caught the door and pulled it open further so she could slip passed Lilah into the room.

"Of course," Lilah laughed as she fell into step beside her.

Ginny rolled her eyes at that and headed to the back of the room so that she could step into the main corridor that would lead the rooms that were hers at the moment. She was glad that she was in the main building so she had everything she could need at her fingertips but she had to admit that having a little cottage on the grounds would be nice as well. Resigning to talk to Harry about it when he returned she headed off to get ready for the meal, and the fact that she would introducing Lilah to her family for the first time.

In all the time that she had been coming to the refuge her two very different families hadn't collided and she could feel trepidation in the pit of her stomach. She wanted her family to like Lilah since she had become such a big part of her life, but Lilah was a lot to handle and hadn't really spent much time with people that weren't shifters. How was she going to fair being in such close quarters to so many witches and wizards. Even though shifters were magical often times they didn't have the same upbringing as other wizarding children and Lilah was definitely one of those people.

As if sensing her thoughts Lilah looped her arm around Ginny's waist resting her head lightly against Ginny shoulder, "I promise to be on my best behaviour. No stripping and no shedding fur on the couch," Ginny turned to see Lilah batting her eyelashes at her and both girls dissolved into giggles as the entered Ginny's rooms.

Harry scrubbed his hand over his face feeling his power in his fingertips. He knew he was walking a blades edge at the moment but he had made so much progress that he didn't want to leave. Regan was still standing strong but he was listening to Harry and his plans now which he hadn't done before, more than that though was the fact that the other village residents had been making there way to him. Already he knew of at least four males that would be turning up at Blake's refuge soon, and there were others that he knew would help when the time came.

But that did not stop the itching feeling under his skin at being away from Ginny. He knew it would only grow worse with him dampening their connection, but he couldn't have her in his mind without his body becoming so tight he didn't think he would ever find relief. At least when he pushed her back he could get it to drop to a buzzing feeling beneath his skin, though it was making his control on his power slip. He needed his mind centred to keep control of his power at all times, and at the moment if he wasn't careful he was more likely to do acts of accidental magic and when it came to him they were bound to be big.

He turned when he heard the snap of a twig behind him and found Regan's accessing eyes watching him.

"You should go home Harry," his words were soft but even with the distance between them Harry could hear him clearly.

With a frown Harry turned to look at Regan where his stood his hands clasped behind his back. The men regarded each other for a moment and then Harry strode forwards closing the gap between them.

"And why is that?" he asked finally and Regan could easily see the power crackling in the young man's eyes.

With a soft smile Regan sighed relaxing his stance slightly, "because you need your mate. I can see it all over your face and it's a need that you shouldn't ignore. Remember everything that you are feeling, so is Ginny," with that Regan turned on his heel and walked away leaving Harry even more frustrated.

With a growl Harry shifted and leapt away from where he had been into the forest that surrounded the village hoping that a little exercise would help centre his mind again. The beat of his paws hitting the earth did nothing for him though as he ran, usually letting his beast free helped more than anything other than Ginny could, but he knew he had reached the point of no return now. He would have to go back to her, he'd pushed his limits too far but he would finish off a few things before he returned to her.

Pausing as he circled a track some of the other males used he let his mind open to her, let their connection flare and instantly his body was filled with heat like nothing he had felt before. Deep inside the cats body the human he was screamed for her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N first off I want to apologise for my absence. this nice long chapter is brought to you thanks to the fact that my brain misfired and even though I had two chapters written and ready to go I never up loaded them, so I squished them and a new bit into one big chapter as a reward for making you wait so long. I give my heartfelt promises that the next chapter will not be as long. Oh and this chapter is brought to you thanks to Imagine Dragons who have become my new muses, especially such songs as Bleeding out and Nothing left to say, if you haven't introduced yourself to them yet do it lol and so on with it we go.**

* * *

Ginny stood on the outskirts of the Burrow's land and breathed deeply trying to calm her mind. She had felt Harry reach out her for a moment and her mind had been flooded with him. Instantly her body had been on fire her whole being aching for his touch, for the release that he had denied her. Almost as quickly he had receding again, but the need had still wrapped around her and held her tightly.

Reaching out blinding she found Lilah there and wrapped herself around the other woman letting her head fall to her shoulder as she shook, her body wracked with need. Lilah wrapped her arms around her and pulled her against her body trying her hardest to settle her friend. Lilah had felt the power that swelled around Ginny just a moment before and knew that it stemmed from Harry, she knew the taste of his magic well.

When Ginny pulled back she was still shaking but she smiled softly at Lilah as she breathed deeply rebuilding her walls.

"I wish he wouldn't do that," she whispered and Lilah couldn't help the small laugh that slipped from her lips.

With a sigh Ginny ran her fingers through her hair doing her best to tame the frazzle. When Ginny looked up again she felt better, though her body was still too tight, she knew that it wouldn't get better until Harry came back to her.

Once she was confident she wouldn't collapse in front of her family she took Lilah's hand in hers and they walked over the wards into her family's home. Lilah shivered at the feel of the wards and Ginny smiled feeling Harry's touch buried in the magic. Most of the wards around the burrow were from him, or at least the most powerful ones were. She could also feel Bill's touch in it as well, though Harry's feel swamped it out.

She could feel how tense Lilah was beside her and knew her friend was scared even as she smiled at Ginny when she glanced at the woman. Lilah squeezed her hand obviously sensing Ginny's thoughts but she didn't say anything as they moved past the little fence around the back garden. Ginny could hear her mother in the kitchen and knew this family meal was going to be a full house and with a sigh she resigned herself to what was about to come.

Hermione was the first to spot Ginny and the stranger as they rounded into the garden and with a small frown she moved to the back door and opened it. Ginny lifted a hand in greeting and Hermione returned it, though her eyes were all for the woman whose hand was clasped tightly in her sister in laws.

"Hello," Hermione said tentatively as she stepped off the back step to meet Ginny.

Ginny let Hermione pull her into a hug as she dropped Lilah's hand and wrapped her arms around her sister in law. Hermione watched the woman over Ginny's shoulder, the way her eyes never left Ginny and seemed to assess everything that was happening.

When Ginny stepped back she held her hand out and with a small smile Lilah slipped her fingers back into Ginny's grasp.

"Mione this is Lilah, she's a friend of mine and Harry's," Ginny turned a smile to the woman at her side which she returned brightly.

Hermione wanted to sigh as she watched Lilah, she was beautiful just like Ginny, and she was most definitely a shifter.

"Well welcome to the Burrow, we've got a full house tonight so I hope you're ready," she laughed a little to herself at the way Lilah's eyes widened a little.

Turning she led the women into the kitchen and into the heart of chaos. The wall of sound hit both Lilah and Ginny at once, and though Ginny was used to it Lilah wasn't, it staggered her for a moment before she could regain herself. Ginny tightened her hold on Lilah's hand as Hermione called for Molly who turned with a soft smile on her face.

"Oh hello hunny," she said as she walked forwards wiping her hands on dish towel, "and who's this?" she asked as she came to a stop in front of the two women.

"Harry couldn't make it, he's off on business again," Molly frowned at that but didn't say anything, "so I thought I'd bring a friend. Mum this is Lilah," Ginny dropped Lilah's hand then and Lilah extended it to Molly.

Molly slipped her hand into the woman's shaking it slightly before she dropped it back to her side. The second she had touched Lilah's skin she had felt the same zap of power that she got from touching Ginny and Harry when they weren't guarding themselves. Lilah was obviously a shifter, and the first one her daughter had introduced to her to. Even the ones that had come to help with the fight at Hogwarts had never been introduced to her properly.

"Well everyone's welcome," she turned with a smile to look at the table, "have a seat you two we were just starting to serve up."

Ginny scanned her eyes over the seats, noting that both Fred and George were staring at Lilah like she had two heads. Glancing to the side at her friend she realised her brothers stares hadn't gone unnoticed but Lilah's soft smile let her know she didn't mind. She pulled her to drop into a seat next to her and she looked up at he faces of everyone around the room.

Ron was sat further down the table his son in his lap sleeping soundly, Ginny felt that pang in her heart that was so familiar now that she didn't pay it any mind as she looked at the baby. Next to him was Bill and Fleur who smiled at her softly when she glanced their way. Her father was at the head of the table as usual his eyes sparkling as he looked at his only daughter.

"Is anyone else joining us?" Ginny asked as she reached for a bread roll breaking it in half and handing the other part to Lilah without even thinking about what she was doing.

"This is it tonight, Percy had to work late and Charlie is away for a while helping at a dragon refuge down in Cornwall," Molly replied as she leant over Ginny to place a bowl of mashed potatoes down.

"Well I guess I can do the introductions then," she smiled at Lilah at her side, "everyone this is Lilah, a friend from the refuge. She's staying with me while Harry's away."

"I'm her babysitter," Lilah said with a grin and Ginny shoved her playfully.

"Well welcome to the chaos," Fred said and Ginny glared at him.

Everyone went around the table and introduced themselves to Lilah who nodded to each of them. Soon all of the food was served and everyone tucked it. Ginny and Lilah fell into their normal routines and Ginny didn't fight it. She and Lilah passed food between them, Lilah's hand trailing over the back of hers as she did or Ginny would reach out and rest her hand on her arm. She could feel her family's eyes on her every now and then but she didn't draw any attention to it, deciding that now was a good a time as any for them to see what she was like when she wasn't here.

Things passed leisurely as they ate, the conversation flowing nicely and Ginny even managed to make sure Lilah was included. Her mother grilled Lilah a little on what she did at the refuge and she was more than happy to talk about how she spent her time bouncing from helping out in the nursery and then with the new arrivals. As the meal began winding down Ginny could feel the itch under her skin getting worse and Lilah could obviously feel it.

"Do you want to leave," Lilah whispered confident that only Ginny could hear her.

Shaking her head slightly Ginny pushed her hands into her hair and rose to her feet, "excuse me a second," she disappeared up the stairs before anyone could say anything.

Hermione turned her eyes to Lilah seeing the other woman frowning slightly after Ginny.

"Is Ginny alright?" Hermione asked as she leant in to Lilah since she was next to her.

Lilah turned her bright eyes to Hermione for a moment simply letting her gaze scan over her before she said anything, "she's finding it hard to be separated from Harry."

Hermione nodded knowing that their connection made it hard for them to be apart, but she hadn't seen Ginny like this before, "how long has he been gone for?"

Lilah pinched her nose and sighed, "few days, but he's dampening their connection so it's making it worse. He connected with her just before we came in so she's feeling the itch," Lilah looked up before Ginny entered her hearing obviously picking up on her.

Lilah smiled brightly at Ginny who simply frowned and reached out for her hand as she settled back into her chair. Molly watched the exchange with a frown and Hermione could tell she had no idea what was happening. It was then that Hermione remembered Lilah's earlier joke about being Ginny's babysitter and she realised that was exactly what the other woman was. Harry had left her with the other shifter to try and help knowing Ginny would crave touch while he was gone. Making a decision quickly Hermione reached around Lilah's shoulder so that she could rest her hand on the back of Ginny's neck. Ginny's eyes flashed to hers and for a moment she was looking at Ginny's cat before she smiled and the cat slipped away. She mouthed a silent thank you and picked her fork back up.

* * *

Harry stood in the bedroom he had been given and knew he had to leave, knew he had to get back to Ginny. Ever since he had touched her mind his body just wouldn't calm down. The run hadn't done anything to get himself back under control, in fact it might have made things worse since his cat was now so close to the surface and was demanding he return to his mate. Just then there was a knock at the door and he turned listening to the breathing and knew the steady beat was Regan.

In two strides he crossed the room and opened the door stepping back to let the man in before closing the door softly behind him. He turned to lean against the door crossing her arms across his chest as she regarded Regan.

"Eve is coming by again," Harry raised an eyebrow at this but didn't say anything waiting for Regan, "she hasn't ever done anything for us, but then she hasn't ever hindered us. Why should I side with you and possibly put this village in danger."

Harry pushed from the door and moved forward letting his power rise under his skin, "because she is going to change Regan, she leaves you alone now but what of the future. You know as well as I do that she has always been more interested in the welfare of the wolves than anyone else. Yes I'm a cat, yes I'm reaching out to us first but I won't be the same. Yes things are going to change, but they are going to change if you side with her or with me. What you have to decide is what side you want to be on, the males here trust you and they'll stand with you, but are you thinking of them or yourself."

His words dropped into the room like a bomb and he wasn't surprised to hear Regan's soft growl, "watch yourself boy, you may be powerful but I've been playing this game for a long time. The males here only want to be left alone, they don't want to have to deal with women for whatever their reasons are and I will never ask them to."

Finally they had come to the crux of the issue, Harry knew this village was a safe haven for males that didn't want to find a mate, or had had troubles before. He also knew that it was a growing trend especially in male shifters that were cats. The women didn't like mating with them because it one hundred percent guaranteed not having children, and the males cats rarely would allow them to pick a plain witch as their mate.

"I would never ask that of you Regan, but I want you to stand for yourself, think on it. I'm not asking for any allegiance now, I just want you to think, and to allow the men here to think as well."

Regan nodded and without saying another thing turned on his heel and headed back out of the room. Harry sighed as he dropped down onto the bed scrubbing his hands through his hair. He knew Regan was only trying to protect his people, but he needed these man behind him, if this Tom colony sided with him it would give him a boost that others would take note and it would also prove to Eve that Harry really was serious.

Rising to his feet he shoved the last of his clothing back into the backpack he had brought with him. Without a thought to the wards around the place he apperated landing in the garden of his cottage. He sighed as he looked at the building, his eyes able to pick up all the details even in the pitch blackness. Striding up he opened the door and dumped his bag inside and one breath in let him know Ginny hadn't been here since he had dropped her off at the refuge. Standing in the middle of the room he braced his legs and closed his eyes. Instantly the ball of emotions in his mind that was Ginny flared and he locked onto the connection letting her fill his mind. He smiled as he felt her power wrap around him and as he flexed his fingers he could feel her fur beneath them.

"That's it baby, where are you, I'm coming to get you."

Instantly his mind flashed with images of the Burrow, of a shared meal and happy faces and he remembered that Ginny had agreed to go there for a meal this week. With a wicked grin he felt a rumble in his chest as his cat stretched and locked onto his mate. He wished she was at the refuge tucked up somewhere that no one would bat an eye at his arrival, or the state that he was in, but she was where she was and he had to get to her now.

Taking a breath he opened his eyes knowing that they were shinning bright with his cat and with a grin he aperated feeling his body shift. When it stopped he found himself stood in the Burrow garden, his eyes locking easily onto Ginny through the window. Instantly he dropped his shielding letting her feel him completely.

* * *

Ginny stilled as her body flared with heat and she couldn't help the small moan that left her lips.

"Ginny," Lilah softly calling her name barely registered as she let her body wash with the sensations that swamped her.

"Harry's here," she whispered turning her eyes to Lilah who simply nodded, she had felt the wash of power to.

Before anyone else could say anything Ginny had pushed to her feet, and would have pushed her chair clean over if it wasn't for Lilah's fast reflexes since she caught it and pulled it out of the other woman's way.

Everyone looked towards Ginny as she turned and waited a smile pulling at her lips, and it didn't take long for everyone to know exactly who she was waiting for. Molly couldn't help but rub her hands over her arms as the electric current the two could raise filled the room. Lilah sighed sitting back in her seat her eyes closing as she could feel the fur along her skin that the others couldn't. Ginny shivered but didn't move as if she had been paralysed by the sensations, and it was close to that, her body was on overload and she couldn't move because of it.

And then he was there filling the doorway completely drawing every eye to him as he stood there, his feet slightly apart, his hands clasped behind his back as if he was holding himself in check.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered as she rose to her feet a small frown playing across her brow, but Lilah reached out her hand laying it against the other woman's arm and simply shook her head.

One look at Harry's cat eyes had told Lilah everything she had needed to know, the man was on edge and fighting the urge to take his mate for the sake of the other people gathered. Slipping to her feet Lilah turned until she could move up against Ginny, her body so close she could feel the heat coming of Ginny in waves. Carefully she moved until she could press her face into Ginny's neck assuring that only Ginny could hear her next words.

"Go to him before he loses control completely," Ginny shivered as she spoke and nodded ever so slightly.

With two strides Ginny was across the room and into Harry's waiting arms. With a growl he reached out looping his right arm around her waist locking her against him, while his left hand delved straight into her hair. Everyone watched as he bent his head towards her but before their lips met in a kiss they disappeared leaving behind a shiver of power that washed through the room.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron finally breathed out as he turned to look at his wife where she was stood.

Turning Lilah smiled at them all taking in each stunned Weasley face, "that was two mates coming together after being apart too long," she shrugged as if that answered everything and to Lilah it did though maybe not to the rest of them, "thank you all for the wonderful meal, but I should be going."

With that she stepped back, winked at the twins who turned slightly red and was gone.

* * *

Lilah landed in the courtyard she knew so well and took a moment to compose herself. She'd been around Harry and Ginny since they first started regularly visiting her little slice of the world. She was somewhat used to the power that the two could raise together, the feel of their love crawling over your skin, but this had felt different. The two had never been apart more than a few hours before, and she knew for a fact from the moment that Harry had returned from his 'accident' a few years ago that they had been together. This had only been a few days yes but it had still been longer than they had ever been parted before. She shivered as she remembered the feel of fur sliding across her skin and not for the first time she wished she could find that with someone.

With a sigh she turned on her heel as she pushed her hands into her hair, undoing the lose knot she had pulled it into. When her mind was churning there was only one place she could go to calm herself, with purposeful strides she took off heading towards the back buildings. She was almost there when she felt eyes on her and turned to find Sarah behind her smiling softly. She stopped when she spotted the woman and waited for her to catch up. When Sarah fell into step next to her they both headed along the path Lilah had been on.

"Harry back with Ginny then?" Sarah asked eventually as the building Lilah had been after came into view.

"Just now," she said simply as she reached for the door her hand over the handle when Sarah reached out to lay a hand against her arm.

"It's hard watching them is it not, especially for those that have never had a mate," her eyes turned liquid for a moment as she was lost in memories, "or maybe worse for those that have had a mate and lost them. Forgive your friends there forgetfulness of you, Ginny will be mortified when she comes out of it you know what she is like, but they couldn't help the way they acted any more than they could stop breathing."

Sarah chuckled as she dropped her hand and Lilah tuned to frown at the woman, "what do you mean?"

"Their bond, mates aren't just lovers as you know, they are tied together," Lilah nodded she knew this well, "well when they are physically apart it can put a strain on that bond, so to fight that their bodies naturally put them into a high hormonal state, forcing them back to each other."

Lilah blinked as she processed this her lips twitched into a smile as she realised what Sarah was implying until eventually she all out grinned at the woman.

"Are you tell me they were in heat?" she laughed out and Sarah returned her grin.

"Oh yes, I hope Ginny wasn't too attached to her clothing, if Harry is anything like my Luke was they won't be intact by now."

* * *

Ginny was on fire, but she didn't care, all she cared about was the feel of the man that had wrapped himself around her. His heated lips were moulded against hers and she was vaguely aware that they were no longer stood in her mother's kitchen to which she was glad. Harry growled low in his throat and she opened her eyes to see him pulling back from her slightly.

"Ginny," he whispered and she could hear the base in it signifying how close to the surface his cat was.

"I'm here, please Harry I need you," she whispered in return knowing that Harry was worried.

Only a few times in their time together had Harry lost control and each time Ginny's safety had still been in his mind. She could feel his need beating at her and knew that it eclipsed her own though it was feeding her own need greatly. Harry's power boost had done more than just give him magic, it had turned his cat ever so slightly feral and Ginny knew when she had to brace to ride the storm, and this was most definitely one of those moments.

With a growl he was moving walking her backwards and she caught a flash of where they were over his shoulder. He had brought them back to their cottage, to the safe haven they had made for themselves and she smiled softly at that, but the softness was torn from her when she felt his teeth on her neck and then his tongue, all the while he kept walking her backwards. She let her body go pliant knowing that Harry would never harm her, and simply rode with what he wanted. He moved her until she felt the cool surface of their kitchen island against her back. He lifted his head from her neck long enough to grip her hips and turn her so that she could brace her hands against the cool surface. His leg pushed between hers, pushing her thighs apart so that he could step between them. With a soft growl he pushed a hand between her shoulder blades urging her forwards until she was leant clean over the counter top, her bum pressed against his crotch.

"I can't hold back anymore," he growled out and she nodded.

"Don't," she replied simply instantly feeling the bite of his claws at her hips where he gripped.

The feel of Harry's magic crawled over her skin and she felt her clothing disappear from her body leaving her naked pressed against his also very naked body. He pulled her hips until he had the best angel and she could feel him sliding against her body seeking entrance. She rotated her hips slightly feeling exactly what he needed and couldn't help the scream that tore from her lips when he slipped into her bod in one smooth move.

His hands gripping tightly to her hips holding her in place, he pushed into her over and over, his body thoroughly claiming hers. She moved slightly so that she was leaning on her forearms instead of being pressed completely against the counter top, so that she could press more of herself against him needing to feel his skin against hers. His growl was low, so low that she was sure normal ears would be able to pick it up, but she felt it vibrate through her chest since they were pressed so tightly against each other. She couldn't help the cry that left her lips when she felt his face against her neck, before he sunk his teeth into her sensitive skin. That was the last straw for her, it broke her resolve and she screamed his name as she felt her body convulse with the orgasm that ripped through her body. Between her thighs she felt as Harry surged forwards, his strangled cry pressed against her skin as he spilled into her.

He collapsed against her, his hand circling around her waist completely locking onto her opposite hip, holding her tightly against him while the other hand splayed wide over her stomach. He could feel her heat under his palm, feel the vibration of her magic and it sparked his own magic to answer hers. Not fighting the need he let his magic flow into her as hers flowed into him.

"Merlin Harry that feels good," she whispered and all he could do was nod already he could feel himself growing hard again, filling her once more.

She wiggled her hips against him, unable to stay still with the feel of him in her body. He moaned as he felt her clench around him, her body shivering with need beneath his. Unable to stay still any longer he moved back pulling himself from her body in one fluid move, Ginny moaned slightly as he left her body but it wasn't for long. Gripping her hips he turned her and coaxed her forwards, his hand going to her thighs so that he could lift her up. She wrapped her legs around his hips, locking her ankles behind him, and felt as he moved so that he could position himself at her entrance. She gasped at the feel of his tip pushing against her but didn't move, allowing him to slowly work his way into her body. She shivered and locked her hands around his neck as he worked his way into her, but he didn't stay stood there, he carried them still locked together across the room to their bed besides the fireplace, sinking into the fur.

Carefully he laid her down before he blanketed her body with his and began to move, pushing himself into her more leisurely this time. The need to claim her was still riding his body but it was less forceful now thanks to their first release. He took his time loving her now, letting his lips wander over her skin until he came to her breasts. He stopped there for a moment lathering them with the attention they deserved until Ginny was panting softly beneath him her skin beading ever so slightly with sweat. Her hands came up to delve into his hair pulling him up until she could kiss him soundly her kisses punctuated by her light pants and moans as he worked himself inside her. She was tight around him, her muscles urging him deeper and deeper and he could resist looping his hand under her knee and angling her better so that he could indeed push deeper.

Ginny arched into the feel of Harry inside of her, clutching at his shoulders desperately. She could feel her claws sinking into his skin as he moved, but he simply grunted and carried on and she knew he enjoyed the feel of it, his wild side needing just that little edge whenever they made love. She could quickly feel the heat blossoming in her stomach again and she gasped trying to find words to let Harry know though she couldn't gather her thoughts enough. As always he was completely in tune with her body and his hand reached out across her belly as he moved onto his knees slightly and she moaned out his name as she felt his magic stroke her, it was exactly what she needed. From one heart beat to the other she shattered her body clamping around him giving him no choice but to fall with her. She felt his hand flare with magic as he shattered and it sent another wave of pleasure coursing through her system.

When she could finally gather her wits enough to take in what was going on around her she found Harry practically lying on her, though his weight was mostly on his elbows so that he wouldn't crush her. His face was buried in her neck as he panted trying to get his breath back.

"You're going to be the death of me breeze," he whispered against her skin as he pressed a kiss into her neck.

She laughed lightly at that thinking the exact same thing, but she didn't say anything as Harry pulled himself from her body. Rolling onto his back he snaked an arm out so that he could pull her into him and she curled herself into his side and snuggled her face against his chest. Her hand spread over his heart and she felt its rhythm slowing gradually. Soon sleep tugged at her and she knew she couldn't resist is siren call.

"Sleep love, I've got you," he whispered against her hair as she finally gave in.

* * *

Harry woke gradually to the feel of Ginny wrapped around him, in their sleep he had pulled her closer and her leg was looped across both of his, her hip pressing tightly into his. He could feel his own body's reaction to the feel of her pressing against him but he didn't move, he was used to feeling this way when Ginny was around, he'd been in a perpetual state of need since he had met her and claimed her as his. So instead of moving he settled back into the covers pulling her body in against him so that he could bury his face against her hair and breathe in her scent. She murmured in her sleep but didn't wake, used to him jostling her around, or even other bed mates doing the same. Breathing deeply he sighed, he was addicted to her scent and could simply breathe her in happily for the rest of his life. Closing his eyes he let his mind drift as it filled with her, the feel of her against his body, the heat of her skin, her snow like scent, it all calmed and burned him together at once. But as he breathed he picked up on a new tinge to her scent, something that was so subtle he barely caught it, but yes as he breathed again it was there, but before he could chase down this change and decipher it he felt a shiver of power roll over his skin.

Instantly his eyes were open, his eyesight pinpoint sharp as his cat roared forward under his skin. He glanced at the window seeing that clouds had gathered while they slept, but from this vantage he couldn't really see anything. Another shiver of power washed over his skin as his wards alerted him to the fact someone was here. There wasn't an alarm in the warning so he knew that it was someone that he would allow to be in his territory so close to his mate. Rising to his feet uncaring of his state of undress, he moved silently across the room until he could look out of the window in the direction the warning had come from. His eyes locked onto a dark figure and as the man turned he saw that it was Blair and he instantly grinned.

Turning back to Ginny he pulled the blankets up around her so she wouldn't miss his body heat and conjured a pair of sweat pants as he moved to the door feeling the material slide over his skin into place. He didn't bother with anything else, this was Blair after all what did he care. Padding on bare feet he opened the door, wincing at the sound of the creaking hinge that he had meant to fix, but with a quick reassuring glance over his shoulder to make sure he hadn't woken Ginny, he slipped out into the garden.

Moving to the ward stone that was closest to the door he laid his hand against it letting his magic fill it and allow him to key the wards to let Blair enter. With a nod to the man he watched as Blair walked through the wards untouched, if the man had tried to move any closer without waiting for Harry he would have been obliterated on the spot, but Blair knew well the cautions Harry kept in place around what was his, and that definitely included Ginny.

"What brings you here Blair?" Harry asked as he greeted the man.

"I thought you'd like to know that we had two new arrivals turn up this morning, one from the Tom colony you were at, but his companion won't tell us where he came from," Blair frowned for a moment and Harry could tell he wasn't happy about this face, "but we won't press as he well knows."

Harry nodded and moved towards the picket fence surrounding the garden unable to stay still. Letting his magic flare a little testing the barriers around his home.

"Well I was expecting that we would start to get new arrivals soon, word is spreading quickly and I'm sure more and more are going to search us out," he paused in his circuit to glance at Blair and the other man simply nodded.

"I was expecting that Harry, but I was expecting families, or even couples to start with. Tom's aren't usually that sociable, I gave them a cabin each on the outskirts, but the chatty one asked to be put to work. I think he intends to stay," Blair sounded slightly irritated and it made Harry smile.

Moving up to Blair he clasped his friend on the shoulder, "I know this is going to put you my friend, but this is what we wanted. Two is a start but I'm hoping for hundreds more," Blair spluttered a little at that but didn't say anything, "Ginny and I will be by later to help start preparations for the expansion we talked about, and I think I'll ask Bill to help me get the new wards laid."

Blair shook his head at that but wisely didn't say anything, the subject of the wards Harry wanted had been a touchy one between them. Blair didn't like the idea of a pure wizard holding the key to their protections, indeed he didn't like the idea of the magic from a none shifter being laid into ground he thought of as his. But Harry had talked him around, when he explained how much more people they were likely to need to protect.

"We'll make the refuge a true safe haven and we'll be able to get more to our side when they know they'll be completely safe."

Blair sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face, "I know Harry, this is exactly what we talked about but I never thought the Tom's would be the first ones to make it there."

Harry laughed knowing exactly where Blair was coming from, the Toms were notorious in their slice of the shifter world. Perpetual loners, that often caused more trouble than their worth wherever they went, but Harry was hoping with a little coaxing these men could become stable parts of their little world. He didn't like to admit it but he needed warriors and these Toms were that exactly.

Just then the awareness of Ginny he had sharpened and he knew she had woken up, but more than that he could feel the heat of her power flaring through his mind and knew she wanted more of what she had gotten the night before.

"Better get out of here Blair, unless you want a show," Harry threw over his shoulders as he turned to face the door of the cottage.

Blair laughed, his deep throaty laugh that was rare, and with a nod he disappeared. The magic swelled around Harry resetting as Blair left and even if the man tried to return straight away he would have to ask permission as he had done before.

All thoughts of the other man left his mind though as he watched Ginny appear in the doorway her eyes searching him out. She hadn't bothered to pull anything over her skin and she was bare to the air as she stepped forwards and he allowed himself a moment to rove his eyes over his naked mate. She truly was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, her body lithe with muscle. Her creamy skin seemed to glow in the little light the approaching storm let through and it made his mouth water with the need to taste again. Her hair was unbound as he loved, the soft waves she had developed recently cascading around her body. He liked the new volume to it, even as he liked the sheet of shimmering golden red it had been before. It was as he realised this that he knew he would love Ginny no matter how she looked.

She cocked a hip to the side slightly as she leant against the doorjamb and quirked an eyebrow at him, "Is Blair gone?" she asked her voice little more than a purr.

"Yep," he replied simply as he pushed his hands into his pockets rolling his shoulders forward slightly.

"Good," she said simply with a wiry grin and he had to think fast as she raced at him.

As she moved he watched the red leach from her hair to be replaced by pure spun silver like moon light captured and caressed. Her fur sprung forwards coating most of her skin in silver and darker silver spots, except for thick plush white fur that spread from below her breasts right down to where her thighs met. He knew how extra soft that fur was and he wanted to delve his fingers into it.

He caught her as she launched herself at him and lifted her as she wrapped her legs around his hips. He felt her growl as she nuzzled into his neck and he gave her what she wanted letting his cat spring up to coat his body in black fur.

"That's better," she whispered out as she ran her hands over his back feeling the plush fur there.

He felt her teeth graze against his pulse point and it sent his heart rate skittering, his body instantly boiling. Banishing the small scrap of clothing he wore he lifted her slightly so that he could angle her body better and then he was pushing into her with a growl. She threw her head back and screamed out as he invaded her body her thighs tightening around him.

"Is this what you want Breeze," he purred out as he grazed his sharper canines over her neck.

"Merlin yes, more please Harry," she panted and he gave it to her.

Carefully he lowered himself to the ground, all the while keeping her hips locked against his until she was sat on top of him seated against his body completely. Unable to resist the need Ginny rocked her hips against his sighing contentedly as he filled her to the brim. She had woken with the need to have him inside her and when he hadn't been in the bed next to her she had wanted to claw at the bed itself with need. She didn't know what was riding her body but as long as Harry was with her she knew she would simply give into it.

"More Harry," she panted out and with a grunt he lifted his hips from the ground so that she could push against him harder.

She moaned out his name again as his fingers bit into her side the feel of claws barely grazing through her fur sending a shiver of pleasure through her blood stream. She could feel her body growing heavy and knew that it wouldn't take much more to tip her over the edge. Obviously sensing how close she was Harry reached between their bodies until he could run his finger over her clit instantly spiralling her over the edge. With a strangled scream Ginny came her body wrapping tightly around Harry giving him no choice but to surrender to her. He held her hips tight as he spilled hot into her body and Ginny simply threw her head back her eyes closing as she took in the feel of him deep inside her.

She held herself over him as Harry came down and then she looked down into his cat face and the flare of power she could see in her eyes.

"Harry," she whispered out and he simply nodded he could feel it to.

Flipping her onto her back he pulled her knee up once more and pulled himself out of her only to push into her once more. She screamed and clawed at his back as he pushed into her over and over again the need for him more animalistic that it had ever been before. She could feel her claws drawing blood under against his back but she couldn't pull them back into her fingers. Harry growled low in his throat as he buried his face against her neck and Ginny just had time to breathe in as he bit into her neck. The feel of his canines sinking into her skin unexpectedly made her body shatter, her body already primed from their first round. Once again Harry was with her and spilled forth into her body almost searingly hot.

It didn't stop there though, they both couldn't seem to be able to get enough of each other. The storm settled around them and finally burst as lightning split the sky and the rain began to pour, but neither seemed to notice to lost in each other. Time rolled on as they simply changed position, sometimes in their half forms, sometimes human, but never able to stop their unquenchable need for one another.

Finally Ginny came up for air as she braced her hands against Harry's bare chest, now devoid of fur, and breathed deeply trying to catch her breath. It was only then that she saw the rain that coated both of their skins, but more than that she saw the claw marks all over Harry's chest. She gasped at the sight her fingers flying from where they laid as she pressed her hands to her face in shock. She felt Harry's hands cover hers and lift them from her eyes and she turned her eyes to look at him. He was grinning at her as he watched pink chase along her cheek and reached out to run a knuckled over her cheek bone.

"Nothing I didn't want breeze," he said and she nodded reaching out silently to run her finger alongside one of the deepest slashes.

"Why aren't they healing," she whispered realising that any blood she had drawn before had last barely seconds, though these just weren't healing.

Thankfully the slashes weren't bleeding and they had closed some but nothing where she expected them to be.

"No idea," he said as he lent his chin against his chest trying to see the gouges.

Ginny leant forwards, flipping her soaked hair over her shoulder with an annoyed sigh as she tried to get a better look at them. With a growl Harry caught her shoulder and was moving her before she even realised. He pulled out of her body even as he moved to sit up and pull her into his lap in one fluid move. She mourned the loss of his body but didn't feel the same ache she had felt when she had woken alone in their bed. Harry's eyes though were all for her neck and it was only as he carefully pressed that she felt the slight ache there. He swore under his breath as he lifted her and himself and strode back to the cottage. Harry so rarely swore that it shocked her a little but she didn't say anything as she felt a drying charm sweep over her body before he lowered her carefully onto their bed.

"I'm so sorry breeze," he whispered out and as she looked up into his eyes she was shocked to see the sorrow in their emerald depths.

"Harry what," her words died as she reached for him and he jerked back from her touch.

Never had he rejected her and she felt a slice of ice pierce her heart, the old worries she thought she had buried long ago surfacing with a vengeance.

"Please don't look at me like that Gin, how can you bare to be with me when I lost it like that an allowed myself to hurt you," his eyes dropped back to her neck and she frowned as she reached up slowly to press her fingers to the spot he was glued to.

She winced a little as she felt the raised skin there and realised it was the spot his teeth had sunk into. Harry had marked her many times before, but it had never lasted for very long, something that she secretly hated she had always wanted to wear his ark for all to see.

Climbing from the bed she padded out into the small bathroom until she stood before the sink and the mirror hung over it. She gasped as she turned her head and took in the purple raised bite in her skin. She felt a skitter or something pass through her body and her heart rate spiked again.

"I'm not surprised your scared of me Gin, I promised I'd never hurt you again," Harry whispered and she spun to see him stood in the doorway his hands braced against the doorframe.

Instantly she realised he had read the spike in her heart rate as fear, even though it was far from that.

"No no no," she moaned out as she turned and threw herself at him knocking backwards catching him so off guard that he stumbled backwards into the little dining table before he regained his balance.

"That's not what it was Harry, can't you read me better than that. Merlin you infuriate me sometimes," he opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off by kissing him soundly, "I'm happy idiot. I don't know what is happening now but I can show off to everyone that I'm yours."

She laughed a little at his shocked face but simply leant in to kiss the shock away.

* * *

It was a little while later that Ginny stood in the courtyard of the refuge watching as Harry talked with the two new arrivals. She noted how one of them did all of the talking his easy going behaviour belaying the power she felt radiating off him. He might have seemed open and friendly but she didn't want to get on his bad side, ever. The quiet one simply nodded and let his companion do all the talking though he was just as power. They were and enigma but one that Ginny was more than happy to leave to Harry.

"Back to work already" Lilah's voice pulled Ginny from her thoughts and she turned to see her friend approaching.

Ginny grinned and stepped forwards to wrap Lilah in a deep hug, "I'm sorry for before," she began but Lilah shook her head at her.

"Don't be, if I had that to come home to I would have skipped out as well," Lilah said shrugged at Harry.

Sensing the women's eyes Harry turned to cast a smile their way before turning back to the males he was dealing with. Lilah lifted an eyebrow at Ginny in a silent question and the friend dissolved into giggles against each other. It was as Ginny stepped back that Lilah's eyes fell to her friends neck and widened as she saw the mark there.

"What the hell," she whispered out as she swept Ginny's hair from her shoulder so she could see it better and then whistled, "you two really have been busy."

Ginny couldn't help the grin that slid across her face as she watched Lilah's eyes dilate slightly and then bleed to their cat form. That was exactly the reaction Ginny had been looking for from whoever noticed it first and she was glad it had been Lilah so that she could clutch at her hand and pull her to a quiet place to talk.

They rounded one of the little office huts to give themselves a semi privacy though Ginny could still lift her eyes and see Harry.

"Spill it, Blair said he came to see Harry early and he said he'd be by to help with the start of the expansion. Then you two don't show up until nearly supper and you're practically glowing."

Ginny felt a small blush heat her cheeks but she didn't shy away from Lilah's intense eyes. Harry and Ginny had realised after they'd settled into bed for a nap that they had actually been out in the garden for a good few hours. Gin had lost count of the ways and times they had made love that morning and she didn't care. Her body felt totally satisfied and yet wound as tight as a bow. She wasn't sure where this fiery need had sprung from, other than their separation, but she wasn't knocking it.

"We got a little lost in a storm," Ginny's eyes flashed to Harry as her grin widened, "once or twice, or maybe make that ten times," Lilah whistled again and Harrys eyes turned to the girls briefly.

Ginny had to look away from her mate as she saw something flare in his eyes, a shiver of gold that spoke of his cat.

"Earth to Gin, you were telling me about the mind blowing sex, you can't hold out on a girl," Lilah moaned out as she rubbed her body against Ginny's getting her attention back.

Ginny laughed as she looped an arm around Lilah's waist and pulled her in closer, leaning the both of them back against the wall of the cabin.

"Honestly Lilah I don't really know what happened, you know me and Harry, how explosive we are," Lilah nodded with a little wistful smile and Ginny laughed at her friend before sobering as she delved into the memories from earlier, "this was more than that though. I don't know what happened we physically couldn't keep away from each other. Honestly I thought I was going to explode with my need for him. If anything had kept us apart I might have clawed at my own skin."

Ginny shivered and Lilah lent her head against her shoulder offering a little comfort which Ginny gladly took.

"Still doesn't explain the neck though love," Lilah whispered out and Ginny nodded.

"That's nothing, you should see Harry's chest and back, I did quite a number on him," she replied and Lilah lifted her head to look at her friend to see if she was serious.

"Oh really," she said as she grinned and stood a little straighter her eyes turning to Harry, "Oh Harry dear," she called as she pulled out of Ginny arms and raced across the courtyard.

Ginny called after her laughing but didn't bothering running to catch her, Lilah was mischievous and that was part of why they loved her so much. Harry turned in time to catch Lilah as she leaped at him and spun her as she wrapped her legs around his waist and lopped her arms around her neck.

Ginny watched as Lilah bent her head to rest her forehead against Harry's and whispered to him in sub tones that only the two could hear. As she moved to them Ginny watched the two males as they took in the scene both of them seemingly a little bewildered by the sight of a flying Lilah. Eventually Lilah pulled back and laughed at what Harry had said and Ginny didn't fail to see the way the man watched her. Lilah was a beautiful sight to behold as she threw her head back and laughed her hair tumbling around her in a mass of raven curls. She leant in to press a chaste kiss to Harry's lips before she detangled herself and dropped onto the floor.

"Is this your mate Harry?" the silent one asked startling Ginny a little since it was the first time she had heard his voice.

He was addressing Harry but his eyes were roaming over Lilah as she pulled herself in close to Harry, her hand resting over his heart.

"Actually no, the fiery redhead here is," he said as he reached out for Ginny and pulled her in against his body on his other side.

"He wishes he could handle me," Lilah laughed out which drew a bark of a laugh from the silent ones companion.

"May I introduce Lilah," Harry looked down at the top of her head and she grinned at the two men, "and this is Ginny," his hand around her waist tightened ever so slightly but it was a clear sign to all that she was taken.

"Ladies this is Mikhail," he nodded to the silent one, who nodded back, "and his friend Bastian," Bastian grinned as the girls looked at him and bowed to them in a sweep.

For a while the five of them, or more like four since Mikhail didn't say anything else, talked about what the two had done for the day and the plans Harry had been discussing before Lilah had thrown herself into the mix so forcibly. Ginny tried hard to follow the conversation as they chatted, but a tiredness was sneaking up on her. She suspecting that their acrobatics of the morning were finally catching up to her.

Pressing her hand to Harry cheek she caught his gaze, "I'm getting tired love, mind if me and Lilah leave you boys to it?" she asked and punctuated her statement with a yawn.

With a laugh Harry captured her lips in a kiss and pulled her away from the group slightly so he could whisper into her ear.

"Feeling ok love?" he whispered as he brushed a hand over her neck.

She nodded and suppressed another yawn, "nothing that a cat nap won't fix," she replied causing him to grin again.

She went on tip toe to steel another kiss and then stepped back casting her eyes to Lilah. With a wiggle of her hips and a small kiss to Harry's cheek she linked arms with Ginny and the two walked off towards the quarters the couple kept at the refuge. Harry sent a silent message that he would join her soon, and she told him not to rush even though he wanted nothing more than to fall into bed with her. As she faded to the back of his mind he promised himself he wouldn't be long and he'd join the two of them for a good snuggle and plenty of sleep.

"Quiet the hand full you have there," Bastian said as she stepped up next to Harry watching the girls leave.

"You really have no idea," Harry replied as he watched his mate disappear.

Shaking himself visibly he turned back to the men to discuss what they were to do that evening.

* * *

Ginny stumbled a little as she reached the doorway of her rooms, but Lilah caught her and helped her into the room. Closing the door behind her Lilah swept her hand over the magical locks that Harry had already put in place and pulled Ginny straight towards the bed. Frowning a little she watched as Ginny stumbled into the bed and dropped heavily onto the edge. She had never seen Ginny like this before, she knew that the woman had a wealth of power of her own to draw from, not to mention the twenty four seven access she had to Harry's power. Never had Lilah seen Ginny so dead on her feet, not even after a straight thirty six hour shift in the nursery with the new-borns. Kneeling in front of her friend she slipped the sandals Ginny had been wearing from her feet and carefully coaxed her back. With a sigh Ginny closed her eyes and Lilah knew it wouldn't be long before she fell asleep completely.

Working quickly Lilah stripped Ginny completely of her clothes and pulled her back into the bed properly until she was in the middle of the giant mattress. Ginny sighed contentedly as she pulled a pillow under her head and snuggled into it.

"I just need a little nap that's all, I'll be fine in a little bit," her voice was so floaty that Lilah could tell she might as well have been asleep.

Lilah watched for a second and then moved to slip off the bed. Lightning fast Ginny's hand darted out to stop her and Lilah looked down to see Ginny watching her, her bright eyes almost shinning.

"Stay with me," she whispered out and Lilah could do nothing other than nod.

Ginny settled back against the pillow her eyes closing again as Lilah slipped from the bed long enough to pull her own clothes off. Slipping back onto the bed Ginny instantly wrapped herself around Lilah burying her head against Lilah neck and she breathed a little contended sigh. Lilah looped her arm around Ginny's waist and turned so that she was facing her friend even as Ginny snuggled into her collar bone. For a moment Lilah simply held Ginny as the other woman slipped into sleep, running her hands over Ginny's soft hair giving and seeking comfort at the same time. Eventually Lilah felt sleep tugging at her and she gave into it, Ginny's soft breath on her skin the last thing she felt.

* * *

**A/N alrighty I never have a note in the middle of my stories but for this bit I'm going to say bare with me please, you might not like where it dips to but we pull it back and it has a point I promise. Alright on with the show...**

Lilah woke to fire, that was the best way she could describe it. Her skin was burning like nothing she had ever felt before, even the feel of the blankets against her was too much. She could feel skin against hers and the sae heat radiating from it that had nothing to do with the temperature. As she slowly came aware, her body waking agonisingly slowly she could feel lips against her skin and she sighed at the feel of it, how it quenched that heat ever so slightly.

She wiggled slightly and felt a thigh press between hers sending a shiver of pleasure through her body. Breathing deeply she was drowned by the scent of cat, cat that was familiar and warm and everything she loved. Still she wasn't able to open her eyes even as her hands darted out to find creamy skin not far from hers. She caressed her hand over the skin coming to rest against a hip that she pulled tighter against her. She gasped out a moan at the contact of all that skin as she felt a hand brush against the underside of her breast and then move to circle her nipple. She arched into the feel of it humming contentedly even as she felt those lips skim up along her throat to nibble at her ear.

Finally she was able to battle her eyes open and she was swamped with the sight of thick golden hair thrown over her body. It was then that she remembered where she was and the fact that she had fallen asleep curled up around Ginny. It all came crashing back to her then and she realised that it was Ginny's lips pressed against her neck doing such wonderful things to her. Her body was heavy and pulsing like she had never felt before and she knew it wouldn't take much to tip her over the edge. She wanted to say something but she couldn't seem to get her tongue to work, especially when Ginny's nimble fingers pinched her nipple sending a sharp wave of pleasure straight to her core.

Frantically she tried to get her body to follow her commands, but she just couldn't seem to pull away from her friend.

'Gin," she managed to gasp out but it turned into a moan as Ginny moved her leg rubbing right up against the core of her.

It was then that she could feel the magic in the air, magic she had tasted only a few times before in the time she had known Ginny and Harry. This was the magic that they could raise together when they made love, and it was only something she had ever felt in the very beginning stages before she left them alone. They were public in anyway and she had never been close to their rooms when they finally came together. She had only ever felt a drop in the well compared to this and she instantly knew why Ginny got that look in her eye whenever Harry walked into the room, this was thoroughly addicting.

She could feel the magic wrapping around her and she knew that there was only one way she was going to be able to extricate herself from this before things tipped to a point that she knew Ginny didn't want. She had no idea what was riding her friend at that moment but she knew whole heartedly that this wasn't something Ginny wanted. She laughed mentally knowing that it was something she would easily give to her friend if it was truly what Ginny wanted, she had had lovers of both sexes before, but Ginny didn't want or need anyone other than Harry.

Desperately she sent a flare of her own power out searching for that connection that Ginny and Harry had. She knew it was a long shot but she didn't have many other choices at the moment. She sent out a silent plea that Harry could hear this, could feel what his mate needed, and as the power ebbed from her she succumbed to the feel of Ginny against her. It was more than even she could play against and as the power washed through her body she titled Ginny's head back so that she could capture her lips in a kiss.

* * *

Harry was stood with Blair as he laid out the new plans on his desk and showed Bastian what he could do to help to get the areas clear for the new build. They had been talking for a while where best to place the new houses in conjunction with a few expansions to the areas that were already established. Harry was just bending over to mark out a new meeting room when he felt power rip through his body. He gasped and pressed his palms against the table trying to steady himself as heat crawled across his skin.

"Are you alright Harry," Blair asked as he pressed a hand to Harry's shoulder.

With a hiss and a muttered curse Blair pulled his hand back and looked down at his scorched palm. The power coming from Harry had actually burnt his skin, though it healed as he watched. Turning his eyes back to his companion he saw fur ripple over his skin and knew that whatever was happening wasn't good.

Stepping back he indicated for Bastian to do the same and the two men put the desk between themselves and Harry even as they stayed to make sure he was alright. Harry gasped out again as he felt a new power slip into his mind and silently call out and he knew instantly that it was Lilah. Gathering his thoughts he lifted his head to look at Blair, noting that on his periphery Bastian had gasped and stepped back from the sight in front of him. Harry knew his eyes had changed, but that had not been what had drawn the gasp from the other shifter, no it was the power that visibly crackled around him.

"It's Ginny, you need to raise wards now," he managed to push out before he was gone in a flash of power.

"What the hell was that about," Bastian bit out but Blair just shook his head and sped from the room heading straight for Harry and Ginny's quarters.

Harry appeared in his bedroom feeling the wards around the room crumble under the sheer power that was radiating from the bed. He looked up to find Ginny straddling Lilah as she bent to capture Lilah's lips in a searing kiss that Lilah was arching up to meet. The sight sent fire through Harry's body and he growled out low and loud. In two stride he was across the room, the clothes melting from his body as he moved. Slipped his arm around Ginny's waist he hoisted her from Lilah and pulled her back against his body as his head bent to graze his lips over her shoulder. She shivered against his touch and wiggled back against him seeking his member even as he grew and pushed against her.

His eyes lifted from his mate to find Lilah raised on the bed her eyes wild as she gasped for breath.

"Get out now, before you get caught by the both of us," he managed to gasp out and she nodded and quickly stumbled from the bed.

Her legs gave out under her as she moved but she caught herself against the dresser as she rounded the two of them. She had just reached the door when she heard a growl and Ginny scream out in pleasure quickly followed by a wash of power that swallowed her body. Her knees buckled as the power washed through her and caused an orgasm to flash like wild fire through her system. She gasped out as she stumbled blindly for the door only to be caught by a pair of hands she didn't know. She looked up into the cat eyes of the man she had just been introduced to a few hours before.

He pulled her out of the room as Blair slammed the door shut and pressed his hands to the doorjamb frantically trying to get new wards up in place to hold the power that Harry and Ginny were raising together.

"Someone want to explain to me what the hell that was," Bastian gasped out even as he held Lilah against him.

"That was the second most powerful cat shifter calling out the most powerful one who happens to be her mate," Lilah gasped out as Blair flicked his eyes to her briefly before going back to the casting.

"What?" Bastian said and she laughed.

"Ginny and Harry aren't like any other mated pair we've ever seen, the power they can raise between them is more than any power I have ever seen or heard of before. The problem is they are still in a state of flux, things had been quiet recently, but they've been separated for a week or so and that seems to have tipped things once again."

Lilah gasped as a wave of power slipped by Blair and invaded her body once again. She was on fire with need and it was getting a little hard to breath.

Casting her eyes to the man at her side she could see that he too was being effected by what was going on, "Bastian wasn't it?" she said and he turned to nod at her and she grinned reaching for his hand, "welcome to the refuge," she said as she pulled him down the hall suddenly desperate to get to her own rooms.

* * *

**A/N well what did you all think? would love to have some reviews sat in my inbox when I get up in the morning. this has definitely got to be one of the longest chapters I have ever uploaded so I hope you all liked. to say I'm happy my little story has 86 followers and 148 alerts on it is an understatement so lets share the love and for the newbies I've never heard from I'd love to hear what made you follow this. x**


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny's awareness came back to her slowly, her mind waking in patches. She was warm and she was somewhere she knew she was safe but much more than that she couldn't ascertain. The last thing she had remembered she had left the courtyard with Lilah because a wave of tiredness the likes of which she had never felt had spread across her body, she had barely been able to keep her eyes open as she made it back to her bed. She remember the feel of Lilah slipping into the bed next to her and then nothing for a while until the heat had taken her. After that all she could remember was heat, a burning so bright that she was sure her skin had been scorched by it. More than that though was the need that had flared in her body like nothing she had ever experienced.

Now as her mind collected together enough for her to open her eyes she looked up at the window that Harry had carved out of the ceiling of their room. Being creatures of nature always made them want to sleep within nature itself. The furs she rolled in was part of it, and here in the refuge where there was no fear of anyone looking in on them Harry had created a skylight that allowed them to lie under the stars. Now the room was dark and quiet and the stars were out over her head and she wasn't sure what time, or indeed what day it was.

As feeling came back to her body she felt the weight of an arm across her hip, a heavy familiar weight that made her smile. Slowly she lifted her hand a little, her muscles feeling tense as if she hadn't used them in some time and laid her hand over his arm feeling the heat coming from his skin. His warmth helped settle the nerves that had been churning in her stomach, but as she turned her head away from the side he was lying on she expected to see Lilah. When all she could see was an empty side of the bed she frowned, she knew what Lilah was like, she didn't leave the bed simply because Harry had slipped onto it. On the contrary she would often curl herself right across the both of them seeking skin touch and comfort from both her friends at the same time.

Pushing that worry from her mind for a moment she reached out for Harry instead and delved her fingers into his hair. She stroked them through it a few times until she felt him shift and wake beside her. Slowly he lifted his head from her shoulder and looked directly into her eyes, his own glowing slightly in the darkness.

"Hey," he whispered out his voice slightly croaky with sleep.

"Hey," she replied and smiled as she watched him roll away slightly and stretch.

She could see every muscle in his body ripple as he stretched and she felt her mouth go dry with it. Swallowing hard she pushed down the feelings that were rushing to flood her, even as her cat uncurled herself and rubbed against the inside of her skin.

It was then that she caught an odd feeling in her body, not just the after echo of the heat she had felt but something more. Her cat was very satisfied with herself but Ginny had no idea what was giving the leopard such a satisfied and smug attitude. She could feel an almost sense of discord in her own body and it was unnerving. Obviously sensing her distress Harry reached out for her his hand spreading over her stomach to splay wide against the heat of her skin.

"Are you alright love?" he asked as she scooted up the bed until she was looking up into his face as he hovered over her.

"What happened Harry?" she whispered as she reached up to push his hair out of his face, "I remember being tired, Lilah lying down with me and then…" she paused as her body flashed with heat and she shivered, "and then heat drowning me."

Harry reached up and smoothed his hand over her forehead chasing away the worry that had creased it. He had known she would wake without any idea of what had taken her, she had been so power drunk that he knew her memories would be weak and fuzzy.

"I wish I could answer all of your questions love, but I really don't know what happened," he paused as her eyes collided with his and he could see the slight tinge of fear in the very depths, "I got here after it started but babe you were power drunk. I was just about able to get Lilah out before I got pulled in."

Ginny rolled then and noted how her body protested it, she winced a little as she moved her thigh up over his hip and straightened out her leg seeking some relief from the cramp in her thigh and calf. Without her having to ask Harry reached down and began massaging her leg as she chewed over his words.

"And when you say 'pulled in' you mean before I threw myself at you right?" she asked and he simply nodded not sure what to say.

Closing her eyes Ginny tried hard to gather her thoughts enough to find the memories she knew were buried in her mind. As she struggled against the tide she caught flashes, the feel of Harry pressing into her body, his heat as he blanketed her body but there was others. Softer skin under hers, slender fingers tangling into her hair and soft plump lips melding to hers. With a gasp her eyes flew open and before Harry could reach for her she was out of the bed and striding across the room.

The moment her feet had hit the carpet she had felt the weakness in her body but she wouldn't give into it. In a few easy strides she was out of the door with Harry scrambling to catch up to her, but she didn't care she needed to see Lilah now. The corridor she slipped into was silent and she didn't expect anything other than that in the middle of the night, plus the fact that only a few select people had rooms here. Blair's were just down the hall from Harry's and hers, though he did have a full residence on the outskirts of refuge land, and a few others that were in the inner circle were probably asleep right now. Lilah's room was right at the end of the corridor, tucked into the very outside of the building, close to the trees just as she liked it.

Ginny didn't pause as she reached the door and simply pushed into the room, skidding to a halt at the sight in front of her. Lilah was sprawled naked across her bed, nothing strange there, except for the man she was sprawled over. It took Ginny a moment to realise that it was Bastian, the Tom shifter Harry had introduced her to, and she gasped. Off all the men she had expected to find in her friend's bed this certainly wasn't it. The sound of her gasp made the occupants of the bed stir a little and though Bastian simply settled deeper into the bed Lilah lifted her head and turned to look at Ginny. Her eyes caught the dim light of the hallway behind Ginny and bounced it back so that they glowed orange for a moment.

"Gin," Lilah whispered out her voice raspy with sleep.

Ginny turned meaning to leave her friend to what was obviously her own business, but Lilah detangled herself from the bed and pounced at her. Ginny felt her heart skip as Lilah wrapped herself around her, she had been so worried that the memories she had dug up would have meant she had lost Lilah. Lilah was a life line that she needed so desperately some times, but she also knew that she didn't give the woman everything she needed.

Lilah purred as Ginny ran her hands over her hair and buried her face against her neck breathing in her familiar scent.

"Are you alright?" Lilah whispered and Ginny shook her head.

"I don't know, something doesn't feel right and Lilah I had no idea what I was doing," Lilah pulled back and saw the unshed tears shinning in Ginny's eyes.

"Oh Gin please don't cry," and before Ginny could say anything else Lilah pressed her lips into Ginny's.

It wasn't a soft kiss that they had shared before, it was demanding and Ginny could do nothing but wield to it. Her mind flashed with more memories of earlier, of the feel of her thigh pressed between Lilah's legs and the need that had rode her body as she had searched for some kind of release that had only come when Harry had arrived. When Lilah pulled back she smiled down at Ginny as she pressed her forehead against hers and they simply held each other.

"There's nothing to forgive and I wouldn't give it to you anyway even if you'd have asked," Ginny frowned a little at that but Lilah pressed on, "there are some barriers I know you won't willingly cross, I could have fought you more Gin. I could have scrambled from that bed but I took advantage of the moment, yes I called for Harry but I wanted that little bit of you while I could have it," Lilah shivered as Harry's power washed over her as he finally let himself be known.

The feel of his fur caressed over her skin and she had to suppress the need to turn to him. She knew for a fact that neither of them realised how alluring they were, that they were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't know the needs they brought out of the people around them. Ginny was everything pure and light, she was love personified, but Harry, Harry was power. Lilah could taste it in the very air she breathed whenever he was around and it was a hard thing for woman and cat to ignore. She begrudged her best friends nothing, but she wished they could feel what they did to her sometimes.

Stepping back Lilah turned to the bed finding that Bastian was awake and watching the scene silently. She knew she had used him, that what Ginny had roused in her had needed an outlet and he had been the closest at hand, but there was more to him. He had felt her desperation and had given of himself willingly without demanding much in return. With a smile to her friends she moved back to the bed and crawled up it to rest against Bastian, even as she felt both Harry's and Ginny's power crawl across her skin. She gasped a little and buried her head against Bastian's shoulder for a moment before she looked to Ginny once more and smiled.

"I don't know what's happening love, but in the morning when we're all well rested I will help you work it out I promise."

Ginny nodded, feeling calmer now that she knew her friend wasn't angry at her and after whispering her goodnights slipped from the room.

For a moment Bastian simply stared at the doorway where the two extremely power shifters had been stood and then he turned to the female that had wrapped herself around him.

"They don't understand do they?" he whispered and Lilah turned her eyes up to him with a small smile and a shake of her head.

"How can you stand it, Ginny stood in that doorway, she almost glowed with need. And then when Harry joined her, damn I wanted to jump them both and I don't do guys," he laughed and Lilah's smile deepened.

"I handle it because I love them, and because they don't realise. They need protecting, even more now that Ginny is obviously having problems and I will do anything to keep them safe," Lilah lowered her head to his shoulder as Bastian thought over her words even as he felt her hand dip across his abdomen and show him how much she was aroused by the power that had drenched them.

* * *

Ginny curled onto the bed and Harry pulled the covers over her until they were tucked under her chin and she was cacooned in warmth. He could feel her tiredness beating at him, knew all she wanted was to succumb to its pull and sleep but still her eyes remained open as she starred at the wall.

"Talk to me breeze what can I do?" he asked as he nuzzled at her neck from behind as he wrapped an arm around her stomach and pulled her back until her back was pressed against his chest and she was seated against his bent legs.

With a sigh she wiggled a little to get more comfortable and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop a moan from spilling from his lips.

"I don't know what's going on, you leaving caused a cascade of effects that I just don't get. I can understand the pull to be together, and the mind blowing sex when we did come together, but what was earlier? Why did the power consume me and pull at me to do things I would never do."

Harry could hear the distress in her voice and all he wanted to do was wipe it away even though it was out of his power to do so at that moment.

"Stop worrying for now, Lilah is fine, I'm here with you in case it happens again. I can feel how tired you are give yourself a chance to rest and I'll get Blair to bring a healer by in the morning. Maybe they will be able to get to the bottom of what's going on."

Ginny nodded and with a sigh she let her head drop to the pillow as Harry ran his hand over the side of her head and down her neck caressing her hair in a soothing stroke. He felt the moment her body stopped fighting and she gave herself over to sleep and it was only as he was sure she wouldn't wake again that he let himself relax and let sleep tug him under also.

* * *

The healer sat at the edge of the bed watching Ginny, as Ginny sat tucked into the covers watching her. She was glad that it wasn't someone like Sarah that had been called, but she wasn't sure about the woman that was watching her silently. Celine was a healer that worked with Blair closely, she had been there at the castle to help the shifters heal themselves after the battle, but she was also someone Ginny had barely said two words to. She knew Blair trusted the woman completely and that was the only reason that she hadn't moved away from the room when she had come in. Harry was busy explaining everything that had happened recently, but Ginny wasn't really paying attention, her eyes and hearing all for Celine. She could feel the power from the woman crawling over her skin and knew that she was testing Ginny in some way but she just didn't know what way.

Feeling more and more uncomfortable under the steady gaze of the healer Ginny pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them as she rested her cheek against one knee, her eyes never leaving Celine's.

"I'm not really sure what to make of everything you've said. I know all about the hormonal fluctuations in a bonded couple when they are separated. That often leads to the need to mate once you are together again, as it releases the hormones and reaffirms the bond, but the rest of it is most unusual."

Celine finally tore her eyes from Ginny to look at Harry and Ginny dared a chance to look at her mate. He looked tired and she knew he had been feeding her power to help steady her, and that he had spent most of the night up watching her. He wouldn't admit it but she knew what he was like. As she looked back at the healer she realised the woman was back watching her with a little frown.

"Alright Ginny I have thoughts floating around in my head right now that just can't be true so I need you to answer some questions for me ok?" Ginny nodded and Celine turned slightly until she could look her square on.

"When was your last period?" her voice was steady as she asked and Ginny could practically feel the weight of it against her skin.

"Maybe four weeks ago, I'm not steady and with all the travelling I tend to lose track," she replied and Celine nodded frowning a little as she thought.

"And Harry is the only person you've had sexual intercourse with in the last two months?" her voice was steady as she asked but Ginny felt a stab of anger flood her body and as she lowered her knees and straightened out she let Celine see the anger she had roused.

"Of course, not that it's any of your business but Harry is the only person I've ever slept with, full stop," her voice was clipped and short she knew but the woman had rattled her.

"I can see the truth of your words but this just doesn't explain what's happening," she frowned again and Ginny was starting to get a really bad feeling, "can you lie back so that I can examine you?"

Ginny flicked her eyes to Harry who simply nodded even if his face didn't give anything away. Ginny had felt his echoing anger and annoyance at Celine's words but he was better at schooling his features than she was.

Scooting down the bed a little she laid back and let the woman pull the fur from her body. She was only wearing a tank top and some shorts, bed attire she wore when she was at home at the burrow but something she had felt more comfortable in for meeting a new person. She watched as Celine closed her eyes and held her hands over Ginny a few inches above her body. Ginny could see her whispering and knew she was casting a spell of some kind, she could also feel the power sliding over her body and it made her feel a little dizzy. Celine began moving her hands starting at the top of her head and working down. She paused when she reached just over Ginny's heart and Gin knew she could feel the bond magic that she shared with Harry. She paused again when she reached just over her belly button frowning for a moment as she obviously tried to figure something out.

"I'm having a little trouble reading you Ginny, but that isn't unusual when it comes to mated pairs. You all tend to have your very own bubble of magic protections, and yours is the strongest I have ever felt. I can tell you that the bond between Harry and you is very strong, though that was never in question," she smiled at Ginny and Gin tried hard to return it, "I can't feel any illness that would cause problems, your body is slightly out of balance though."

She lowered her hand to the side then and cast another spell and Harry watched as glowing golden runes appeared over Ginny's body and the healer leaned in to read them puzzling them over. With another wave of her wand they were gone again, and Harry stepped up closer to Ginny reaching for her hand now that he knew his own power wouldn't interfere with the diagnostics Celine was running.

"Like I said the balance in your body is out. We all know well the heat the bond can push a mated pair into but this seems more. Usually it would balance out once the hormones were slacked with that initial sexual encounter when you came back together," Ginny swallowed but didn't say anything, she wouldn't show anything that would make someone think she was ashamed of what her and Harry did, even if talking about it still made her embarrassed.

"But in your case my dear that hormonal imbalance hasn't been rectified. It seems to be slacking, so what I would suggest is that Harry and you stay in your room, take some mate time. If you try to separate, even for a few moments, it could cause another magical backlash like earlier."

Celine turned to Harry who was frowning and gave him a soft smile reaching out to pat him on the arm.

"Take some time Harry, all of the problems will still be there in a week, but you need to take care of your mate," Harry nodded as his jaw clenched and Ginny sat up so that she could wrap her arms around his waist and bury her face against his hip.

For a moment he was still and then his hand came up to stroke down her hair in a soothing familiar gesture that settled her nerves.

With a smile Celine headed for the door only pausing once she had opened it and moved to step out, "things should be fine in a week or so, but I can't predict it. You two are the most powerful bonded pair that we have had in some time. Some of my information might be out, with your permission I'd like to talk to some of the other healers in the other communities. I won't mention any names, no one will know it's you, but they might have some tidbit that I don't know that will help."

Once again Ginny pulled back so that she could look up at Harry and watched as he gazed at Celine for a moment and then finally gave her a terse nod. With that she slipped out of the room closing the door softly behind her.

For a moment the room was silent and Ginny could feel Harry's emotions rolling off him in waves, though they were a jumbled mess that she just couldn't read at the moment. Finally he looked down at her and she could see that his emotions had brought his cat out, his eyes were the bright golden green that she loved so much though they were hooded right not.

"I'm so sorry Gin," his words rocked her for a moment, having not expected them.

"What, why?" she asked as she shifted back so that he could drop onto the bed next to her.

"This is my fault, when we got back I promised you rest and I just didn't give it to you. I should have given you more time, instead I separated us and caused this to happen."

Ginny reached for him and Harry made to move back but she simply clutched his top and pulled him closer to her, "and pulling away now is going to help how?" she asked and with a sigh he rolled onto the bed wrapping his arms around her so that he could pull her in to lean against his chest.

For a little while they simply stayed like that cuddled together, Harry's fingers training through Ginny's hair. She snuggled into the feel of his fingers soaking in the comfort that she needed already feeling her emotions levelling out.

"Can we stay at the refuge for a few days, maybe just relax?" she asked as she lifted her head to look at him.

He scanned his eyes over her face looking for any sign of apprehension and when he didn't he nodded and she smiled.

"Please don't treat me like glass Harry, that's one of the things I always love about you, you know my strength remember that please," she said as she detangled herself and slipped from the bed.

He watched as she padded across the room, stripping off her clothes as she went until she was completely bare as she slipped into the bathroom. Harry felt the familiar hunger spill through his body but he didn't move to follow her, he could sense she needed a moment to gather herself. Instead he reclined back against the pillows and thought about what to do for the next few days. He needed to show Gin she was number one, but without smothering her.

When Ginny slipped from the bathroom Harry was stood next to a cart of food helping himself. She didn't question where he got the food from, she knew what he was like, the way people were around him. Instead of saying anything she simply slipped up beside him and snagged a sandwich taking a bite as she circled around him.

"So what are we doing today?" she asked as she took a bite and lifted her eyes to his face.

For a moment he simply stared at her, his eyes roving over her every feature, before he reached out snagged her and pulled her against his body. He buried his face against her hair breathing her in and then stepped her back so that he could press a kiss to her forehead.

"Nothing, that's what we're doing today. You heard Celine, we're both going to be home bodies until you feel right again and I don't care how long it takes."

Ginny could hear the resolve in his voice and knew that he would broach no arguments on this one, and she didn't want to argue. He was partially right, though she would never blame him, but he had promised her some couple time and now that it was practically doctor ordered then she wasn't going to argue.

Crossing the room she stripped off the towel she had wrapped around herself as she went, instantly feeling Harry's heated gaze on her skin and slipped back onto the bed pulling the thick fur blankets around her. As she snuggled down into them she watched as Harry's jaw worked a sure sign he was fighting with himself and she couldn't help but grin at his discomfort.

"Does this bed rest involve food, because I'm starving," she said as she pulled the fur to wrap it around her shoulders.

She couldn't help but sigh as the fur heated around her and she settled into it enjoying the feel against her bare skin immensely. Harry indicated to the cart of fruit he had been picking at with a shrug and she turned to it. Glancing at the cart of food and shook her head, there wasn't anything there that she wanted. With a shake of his head Harry padded across the room to drop a kiss on her forehead.

"I wont be a minute," pulling back he strode across the room and slipped out of the room.

Ginny knew he wouldn't be going far so she settled back against the bed and simply let her mind tumble with everything that had happened in the last few days.

* * *

**A/N I want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed my little old story, 17 reviews for the last chapter is truly spectacular. I was really worried people wouldn't like the way the story dipped. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that I'm keeping you on your toes. Can't wait to hear what all of you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I've totally loved the reception that my work has been getting, honestly it makes me so happy that people actually like my writing style and what I'm weaving here. I had this chapter lined up to go tomorrow but considering my inbox was absolutely flooded with reviews I thought sod it so here it is just for my wonderful fans. A few people have been guessing where things are going to lead, but I'm not going to give anything away. Things are going to take another dip to the strange and unexpected in this chapter, I bet you wont have seen this coming and I hope you stick with it because things are going to get explained in the chapters to come. You all seemed to not mind Ginny's little slip so I don't think this is going to bother you all, especially when factored into the grand scheme of things. Anyway I hope you enjoy and I can't wait to hear back from everyone.**

* * *

Lilah stood outside of Harry and Ginny's door for the first time since their friendship began feeling unsure if she should go in. She knew she had promised to see Ginny in the morning, but it had actually been over twenty four hours now. She had seen Blair the day before and he had told her what Celine had said so she thought it best to give them some time. But now her skin was itching with the need to see the both of them. Taking a breath she lifted her hand to knock and stopped as she spotted the shaking of the limb and berated herself for feeling so nervous. Giving her whole body a shake she lifted her hand again and knocked tentatively. Instantly the door was pulled open to show Harry's smiling face.

"I thought you were going to stand there all day," he whispered and she growled low at him as he opened the door to let her push passed.

She stopped dead when she saw Ginny fast asleep on the bed, curled around one of the fur blankets a creamy leg exposed.

"Should I come back?" she asked and Harry shook his head as he shut the door behind her and she watched as he cast silent wards that sunk into the wood of the door.

She knew Harry took Ginny's protection seriously but she had never seem him cast wards like that in the refuge. As he turned he caught her eye and smiled softly.

"It's just a precaution," he whispered as he turned and padded across the room away from the bed and towards the couch that was tucked against the wall.

It was then that it hit her that the wards weren't to keep people out, but to keep power in. he was worried that there would be a repeat of the other night and he was making sure he was prepared this time. She turned to look at him as he stripped of the t-shirt he had pulled on to answer the door and patted the couch next to him. Unable to resist she padded across the room kicking off the ballet flats she wore as she went and curled onto the couch next to him.

For a moment she was a little stiff unsure where she stood with him after the other night, but then he looped his arm across her shoulder and pulled her in and she knew that nothing had changed. With a sigh she lent her head against his chest and let her eyes flutter shut as the sensation of being so close to him washed over her skin. Turning slightly he pressed a kiss to her hair and she purred softly as she stroked his hand over her shoulder and down her arm.

"How you doing?" he asked softly as she turned and lifted her eyes to his face.

"Better now, Bastian helped," she smiled and he laughed low the base of it rumbling through his chest.

"Never be scared to come to us Lilah, no matter what happens you're our family not just our friend," he whispered and it was the words she needed to hear.

With a small hiccup as her emotion threatened to choke her she threw caution to the wind and crawled up into Harry's lap. Instantly he rewarded her by pushing his hand under her shirt to splay across her back and pressed his forehead against hers as she sighed.

"Gin missed you," he whispered his lips mere millimetres from hers.

"I missed her to," she whispered and feeling bold she pressed a small chaste kiss to his lips, he didn't protest the move and it settled something in her heart, "I missed you to."

They snuggled together for a while, Lilah's purring deepening as she settled into Harry. Eventually he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed. Placing her carefully next to Ginny he stepped back long enough to strip off the pyjama pants he had pulled on. Lilah didn't take any time to shimmy out of her jeans and tank and when Harry slipped onto the bed next to her she moved until she was cradled against his body. He growled low for a moment and she turned so that she could lick his cheek and he grinned at her. Gripping her shoulder he turned her back over until she was facing Ginny.

Lilah took a moment to drink in Ginny's sleeping form before she reached out and trailed her fingers over Ginny's cheek marvelling out how soft her skin was. Behind her Harry wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back against him as he buried his head into her hair his teeth grazing lightly over her neck. Even as she felt comfort sliding over her skin she could feel something else, an echo of the power Ginny had raised before but this time it wasn't in discord because it was bouncing against Harry and felt so right.

"What's happening Harry?" she whispered out as she reached out her hand going under the blanket to find Ginny's hip and pull the other woman towards her.

Ginny murmured in her sleep but wiggled across the bed until she was pressed along Lilah, her leg coming up to force between Lilah's thighs until her foot rested against Harry's leg behind Lilah.

The full contact sent a wave of something weaving through Lilah's body that made her shiver with need, but instead of acting on it she leant her forehead against Ginny's and closed her eyes letting the power of the two of the wash over her and lull the worries in her gut until sleep pulled her under.

Harry felt the moment Lilah succumbed to sleep and with a sigh he reached out to run his hand along Ginny's hip and up her side. He had never wanted any other woman but Ginny, his body only ever craving her but there was a tug in his gut that was telling him he was tied to Lilah as well. A tug that he really didn't understand and was worried to explore. Closing his eyes he settled his face against her neck, his tongue lapping out of its own accord to taste her skin. It was then that he realised she was drenched in Ginny and his own scent. He had no idea what had caused their scent to combine across her skin, another mystery that would need solving. For the moment though he simply closed his eyes and held onto the two most important women in his life at the moment.

* * *

Celine frowned as she closed the book, still no closer to unravelling the mystery that was Harry and Ginny. Something about the two of them tugged at her memory banks but she just couldn't seem to bring up the information she needed. With a growl she pushed the tome she had been reading away and leant back in her chair her fingers going to her temples to try and massage out the headache that was starting to build behind her eyes.

Nothing about their mating was text book, but when you added in their power level as well it just flipped everything into chaos. She wished she had a cut and dry answer for them, knew that Harry was in agony with his need to help his mate, but she had no answer and no idea where to look to get them. Just as her despair was threatening to get the better of her she felt her phone in her pocket buzz. With a frown she pulled it from her shirt and stared at the caller id. Unlike most of the wizarding world shifters didn't shy away from muggle technology having figured out long ago how to negate the problem that their ambient magic caused on machinery. The shinning symbols on the back of the phone weren't just a pretty design, but runes designed to help absorb the magic and power the tiny device.

Sliding the answer button across she pressed the phone to her ear.

"Celine," the small feminine voice washed over Celine and she smiled.

"Heather, to what do I owe this call," Heather was her little sister, a fellow healer though Heather tended towards her other passion more lately, history.

"I got wind of the predicament you have," her tone grew serious and Celine sat up in her chair suddenly completely alert, "I may have found something in the lost histories."

Celine felt her heart skip at that, and her adrenaline instantly spiked with excitement. Long ago shifters documented everything like any other society but sometime in the last two hundred years things were lost and shattered. Every shifter knew of the purge, knew of the wizarding hunters that had searched out shifter and tried to exterminate them, that was part of the reason why shifter distrusted the magical world and why so many people abandoned their children when they realised what they were. They obviously had succeeded in killing all the shifters, especially since they hadn't realised one simple fact, shifters were born of magic, the only way to eradicate the completely would be to stop practicing magic and no magical would ever do that. As a by-product of the irradiation though a lot of history about shifter was lost, but there were a secret few still searching for that which was lost and heather was one of them.

"What have you found?" Celine asked as she climbed to her feet and began pacing the room.

"It's only a small text, one that was hidden well, but it talks of the societies shifters used to live in, listen," there was shuffling for a moment as Heather balanced the phone while she flicked through pages and Celine listened intently until her sister's voice returned, "this seems to be extremely relevant to you, _there have always been societies of shifters, always have we flocked to be together even as those seek to tear us apart. But more than that though there were those that truly brought us together. Lucky few lived to see a true leader born into their generation, but when they did they could tie together not just shifters of their own animal, but others as well. There is said that in past gone by there were those powerful enough to physically bind other shifters to them, not out of hatred of the greed for power, but through love. Those leaders were loved so greatly by their followers, and they loved their followers in turn rewarding them with things other shifters only dreamt of. These people were a show of how we shifters should truly be, of the life that we should truly live, though none were fully successful in keeping us safe."_

Heather trailed off and Celine felt the hairs all over her body stand on end, could this be what was happening, could this be what Harry and Ginny were.

"It says more about the effects they could have on shifters around them, but it's not very specific it's more of a telling of a story heard over the years. I don't even think the person who wrote this actually ever saw one of these leaders but some of what he writes sounds like what you said. Unexplained power boosts, fluctuations in a stable mated pair, the backwash that affects others around them, sis I think you have a true living breathing Alpha pair on your hands."

* * *

Harry woke before the girls did, his body waking him from the deep slumber he had slipped into as a power wave rocked through him. Biting down on the inside of his cheek he rolled over and away from Lilah, sliding from the bed as he did. Staggering to his feet he moved until he could press his palms against the wall and breathing deeply he tried to steady himself. He had no idea what had raised the power but he could feel it bubbling under his skin, could feel his cat stalking in his mind wanting something that he just didn't know how to give.

With a growl he felt his claws slip from his fingers to dig into the wall as he dug them in trying desperately to steady himself. It was then that he felt a soft touch on his shoulder and he turned his head to find Ginny there her eyes turned cat with the power that was rocking through her. He knew his eyes were the same as he took her in, feeling fur ripple across his skin.

"What's happening Harry?" she asked a slight tone of fear in her voice.

He shook his head trying desperately to clamber his thoughts together, "I don't know Gin I can't hold it back," he could feel the power pulsing inside him searching for a way out.

He'd felt his power like this before, felt the boost he had received since the battle, but it had never seemed so unstable before. When it had risen before he had been able to quiet it, but now he couldn't even get a hold on it. Shaking with his need for release he turned pressing his back against the wall as his eyes locked onto the bed.

Lilah was still there her legs curled under her as she knelt in the middle of the bed the fur blanket pooled around her, her beautiful long hair tumbling across her skin. He growled low in his throat at the sight of her and knew that part of the reason for this imbalance was Lilah. Growling he stalked passed Ginny to the edge of the bed crawling across it until he was face to face with Lilah. She shivered under his gaze but didn't pull back as he growled low in his chest.

"Harry," she whispered and he leant forwards to nuzzle at her neck.

She held herself completely still as Harry leant into her and she could feel the graze of his teeth over the sensitive flesh of her neck. Her eyes rose to Ginny across the room and saw that her cat had pushed forwards her small frame now covered in beautiful silver fur. She had always found her so beautiful in her half form, and now was no exception. But her thoughts were pulled back to Harry as she felt him bite her, a bite she had never expected from him in a million years. She gasped at the small slice of pain and then the fire than poured into her body as he pulled back a little to lick across the wound he had made. When he pulled back she knew she was looking at more than just Harry but she didn't know what was happening.

Just then the bed dipped as Ginny climbed up and ran her hands along Harry's back. He shivered and turned his gaze from Lilah to look at his mate and Lilah could easily see the reaction of his body to his mates touch.

"What do you need Harry," Ginny whispered and Lilah watched as Harry turned to press his face against her hip.

"You," he whispered simply and Ginny smiled lovingly at her mate.

Moving swiftly he knelt behind Ginny his hands going to her hips to pull her against him. She grunted as she felt the hard length of his collide with her back but she didn't pull away as his hand came up to cup one breast. She could feel the same desperation that had sprung up in her before now ridding his body, but this time it was edged with more.

Just then the bed moved and Harry lifted his face from Ginny's neck to see that Lilah had slipped off the bed. With a growl he was gone leaving Ginny's body shockingly cold and she turned to find that Harry had pinned Lilah up against the wall his body blanketing hers.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked his voice deep and full of a growl.

Lilah gulped and tried to get her heartbeat back under control, "I know where I stand Harry this is between you and Ginny," she whispered even as her hands came up to delve into the fur of his chest of their own accord.

"Not tonight, tonight you stay," he growled and Lilah's breathe locking in her throat.

Was he really saying what she thought he was saying? She looked over his shoulder to Ginny who had slid off the bed and was padding toward them.

"I don't share Lilah, you know that, but there's something more here so for this one night and this night only," she whispered.

Harry stepped back as Ginny approached Lilah giving his mate room and she moved to take his place in front of Lilah and reached out to cup the other woman's face in her hands. Bending into her Ginny pressed a kiss against Lilah's lips, light at first until the other woman responded and then she deepened it. A moan slipped from Lilah's throat and that was the only ok Harry needed.

Moving like lightning he slipped forwards and scooped both woman into his arms and ran back to the bed. Lilah barely blinked and she found herself on the bed sprawled beneath Ginny as the other woman cupped on her breast in her hand and teased her nipple.

Lilah moaned spreading her legs as she felt Ginny move until she was knelt between them. Ginny bent to take Lilah's breast into her mouth and Lilah eyes locked onto Harry behind Ginny as she moaned and arched into the caress.

"I can't give you everything Lilah, but you can be part of this," he whispered and she nodded knowing what he was saying.

With a groan Harry gripped Ginny's hips positioning her just right and with one swift move he pushed into her claiming her body. Ginny spasmed with the pleasure of it, her teeth biting down into Lilah's sensitive flesh and it made the other woman moan in delight.

Power washed over them then, setting Lilah's skin on fine as it had done before and she knew that she was falling into the same power that had drowned her the other night, but this time there would be no escaping. A part of her knew that this power had been raised because of her and she was sunk on the knowledge of it.

Gripping Ginny's hips Harry bent her forwards more until she was practically lying on top of Lilah. One hand braced against the bed to keep his full weight off both women who were now sharing a passionate kiss, he pumped his hips into Ginny as his hand slid between the women t caress Lilah across her most sensitive skin. She moaned into Ginny's mouth and that pushed Harry's need higher. He knew that if he hadn't been mated to Ginny he would be taking Lilah right then, burying his body deep into her and a part of his mind was still demanding that he did that, but he knew that would be an act he could never come back from. Tomorrow when the power drunkenness left their bodies there would be much to talk about and he knew if he faltered and broke that last barrier it would change things between himself and his mate. Deep down he knew it wouldn't break them but it would change and he didn't know if he could stand that. So instead he buried himself deep in her even as his fingers sought to bring Lilah pleasure.

Lifting her hips Lilah allowed Harry better access and she cried out as his fingers slipped into her body and she felt a smaller hand slide between them to rub against the little bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs. Opening her eyes she could Ginny starring deep into her eyes as she rubbed her, her eyes gone wild with her cat. Their power mingled as it entered Lilah's body and she could feel the heat of it spreading through every fibre of her being making her nerve endings become so tight with need. She could feel the release building in her body and knew that it was being reflected in the other two.

Harry's was taking on a life of its own, he could feel it building inside of him and with it so did the power that was cascading through his body. He could some of the power he had raised pouring through the bond he shared with Ginny filling her, but there was still too much of it inside of him and it was out searching for a new place to anchor itself. As his stomach muscles bunched he felt a new awareness flare in his mind, a bright star burning in the back of his mind, nowhere near as bright a Ginny but there none the less. He latched onto that awareness and felt as his power spilt over in his mind and raced into that awareness. Beneath the both of them Lilah screamed out and he felt her muscles clamp down around his fingers and he knew their combined efforts had tipped her over the edge. Knowing that he and his mate had brought this other woman screaming was more than enough to tip him over the edge and his hand going to grip Ginny's hip he pumped into her as she screamed her own release and he felt his body spill into her.

In that moment the backlash of magic poured from all three of them sending a shockwave out of their bodies and into the world around them, something that none of the three noticed as they were drowned in pleasure. Harry could feel more than just the release of his body at that moment, he could feel his power escaping down the new route that it had found and his mind blazed with Lilah and he knew she was tied to both him and Ginny, instinctively knowing that Ginny was inside his connection to Lilah with him.

When the power and pleasure finally let its grip go he collapsed to the side, rolling and pulling Ginny with him. She collapsed against his chest panting heavily even as her thighs shook with exertion of what they had just done. Unable to stay away from them Lilah crawled over to the pair and settled herself against Harry's opposite hip. His arm snaked out and wrapped around her back pulling her in tighter against him. She lifted her leg to loop it over his leg and Ginny's hand dropped to caress over her creamy skin. She shivered under the feel of Ginny's hand but didn't feel the same heat in it this time, it was more of a comforting caress.

Lilah laid there against Harry's shoulder marvelling at the new line in her mind that when she tugged on filled her with Harry and Ginny's combined power. She knew that if she concentrated she could feel each of them individually but she liked feeling the both of them wrapped up in her mind. She was to pleasure drunk to care about what was happening, so happy with the feeling of being owned and part of something. Inside her her cat was purring happily as it rolled in Harry and Ginny's combined scents. She knew she had just been claimed by this mated pair, and knew that it was going to change things, but she just didn't know how yet. Tomorrow questions would be asked, answers given, but for the moment she let sleep tug her under and she feel to the sound of Harry's deep purring and the feel of Ginny's hands on her skin.

* * *

Celine rocked back on her heals as the power washed over her, and she had to clutch the wall to stop her legs from collapsing beneath her. She had been on her way to tell Harry and Ginny what she had found, what Heather had told her. She had a strong suspicion that the imbalance they had been feeling was because their power was searching to lash others to it. If they were a true Alpha pair then they would need others with them to balance and feed their power into. A true Alpha pair lashed their pack to them, and she had a feeling that was what was happening with the imbalance.

As the power filled her body and raced past she knew she had been right, but apparently they had found an outlet on their own. When she managed to get her breathing back under control and stopped her legs from shaking she made it to the end of the corridor and her destination and pushed on the door. It gave under her hand and she realised that it was no longer on its hinges. Carefully she pushed into the room to stop short at the sight of the devastation around her. Not one piece of furniture had survived whatever power they had raised. The couch she knew belonged against the far wall had been splintered in half and was now not far from her feet. There were shards of wood embedded in the walls from what must have been a vanity and there was glass and mirror shards all over the floor.

Lifting her eyes to the bed she found the only part of normality in the chaos. The bed seemed untouched by all the devastation, the three occupants fast asleep and unharmed and she guess that the power had instinctively sought to protect them. Her healer mind taking over she cast a few silent spells to ascertain whether they were truly alright. Once she was satisfied that they were indeed simply asleep, if a little power drained, she slipped back out of the room threading carefully and simply stood in the hallway trying to gather her thoughts.

Just then a commotion at the other end of the hallway drew her attention and she saw Blair come barrelling through the door, his eyes fully cat and his chest heaving. She wondered then how far out people had felt the shockwave of power and wondered what else these two had effected.

"What the hell?" Blair started but she pressed a finger to her lips and strode down the hallway towards him.

In truth she didn't think he would have been able to wake the three but she didn't want to test that knowing that they needed rest. Grabbing his hand she pulled him back through the door promising to explain everything she could, once she got her own mind around it.

* * *

**A/N I know I know I can practically hear everyone screaming at me WHAT! don't worry explanations to come I promise I hope though that you can get the line to which I'm dancing. hope you enjoyed x**


	9. Chapter 9

Ginny woke feeling achy, but as her mind cleared she could feel something new inside her mind and she latched onto it, instantly feeling Lilah at the other end. She gasped as her eyes flew open to take in the fact that Harry was looking down at her his cat eyes shimmering in the dim light.

"Strange isn't it?" he said and all she could do was nod.

He turned then to look at the top of Lilah's sleeping head and Ginny noted the small smile on his lips. She wanted to be angry at what was happening, she tried damn hard in fact to dredge up some jealousy from the depths of her mind, but she just couldn't. Feeling Lilah in her head was wonderful, it felt like another piece of the puzzle had slotted into place. She now just wished she knew what the puzzle was she was doing. Instead of letting it worry her too much she reached out and ran her hand along Lilah's cheek causing the other woman to stir. Her eyelashes fluttered for a moment and then lifted and Ginny grinned when she found herself staring directly at Lilah's cat.

"Hello kitty," Harry purred as he leant down to nuzzle her hair and Lilah lifted her face in greeting.

"Mmmm what time is it," Lilah mumbled as she nuzzled Harry right back.

"Not really sure it feels early but that could mean anything," Harry replied as he stroked his hand down her back.

Lilah yawned, showing them her slightly sharper than usual canines and stretched once again show casing her cat tendencies. Harry let his hand drop from her hip as she wiggled down the bed and slipped her feet over the edge. As Lilah moved away Ginny pulled herself up closer to Harry and he wrapped his arm around her pulling her in tightly against his body. She laid her hand over his heart in her favourite position and the pair watched as Lilah slipped from the bed.

Lilah stood without really thinking, until the room began to spin and the world threatened to tip sideways.

"Whoa there," Harry's arms slipped around her waist and she collapsed back against him closing her eyes and doing her best to chase the black spots from the edge of her eye line.

Harry simply held Lilah as she steadied herself, his new awareness of her letting him know that she was unsteady because her power level was fluctuating and he knew that it was a side effect of what they had done.

"Deep even breaths it'll settle in a moment," he felt more than saw Ginny rise from the bed and she padded around into his line of sight wearing an emerald silk robe she'd managed to salvage from the chaos around them.

"I'm sorry I just got all dizzy there for a moment," Lilah whispered as she opened her eyes and pressed her hand to her temple.

With a smile Ginny reached for her and Lilah stepped over a chunk of wood so that she could take Ginny's hand her finger twining with hers instantly.

"We should be the ones apologising, I went through something similar after Harry bonded me, the power flux takes a little getting used to but we'll help," Lilah swallowed thickly at her words not really sure what was being explained to her instead she just let the feel of Ginny's fingers in hers settle her.

She turned her head in time to see Harry bend and scoop up a pair of track pants which he quickly pulled on. Thankfully as she turned back to Ginny the other woman was holding out a cream robe that Lilah slipped around her shoulders. She didn't care about being naked but she didn't want to be the only one.

"Well ladies, I think we made a good job of destroying the room," Harry laughed out as he spun on the spot taking in the chaos around them.

It was only really then that Lilah actually saw the damage and her shock was punctuated by her breath leaving her body in one rush. Had she really been at the centre of this and not realised. Turning she watched as Harry picked his way through the debris coming to a stop in front of them.

"If you don't mind girls," he held his arms out to them, "but having you stood here in the middle of all of this is giving me heart palpitations."

Lilah yelped as his arm went around her hip and he lifted her so that her feet were dangling off the floor. Ginny simply laughed and allowed Harry to do the same to her so that she was plastered down his opposite side. Showing no strain what so ever Harry made his way through the debris to the door that he simply kicked out of the way since it was mostly off the hinges any way. He deposited the girls on the floor in the hallway and turned to right the door before slinging an arms around Ginny's hip and one around Lilah's shoulder.

It was as they turned as one that they realised that they weren't alone in the corridor. Blair was unfolding himself from where he had been leaning against the wall deep in conversation with Celine who was sat cross legged on the floor.

"Bout time," another gruff voice said and Harry lifted his head to find Bastian further down the corridor wearing a frown.

Harry felt Lilah tense beside him and he did what came naturally he turned his head into her hair and nuzzled her giving comfort. Bastian growled low in his throat, the sound obviously meant to be intimidating and Ginny instantly felt Harry go on alert.

"Harry," she whispered but it was already too late.

Between one heartbeat and the next Harry was down the hallway, his hand at Bastian's throat as he lifted the other man clear off his feet. Harry slammed Bastian against the wall before any of them could actually reach him, his growl vibrating down the hallway putting Bastian's to shame.

"Harry love, he didn't mean it he was just worried," Ginny said but she knew it wasn't her calming words he needed and she turned to Lilah smiling softly at her in encouragement.

Lilah swallowed thickly before she walked forwards and placed her hand on Harry's arm, her fingers digging in to draw his attention. Harry turned his head to her finally seeing past his rage.

"It's alright Harry he didn't mean it, silly thing thought he had some kind of claim to me is all," she said even as her stomach flipped at the possibility.

Harry starred at her for a moment, his cat clearly prowling behind his eyes before he gave a nod and dropped Bastian. The other man had the grace to not let his anger get the better of him as he rubbed his neck but his eyes kept flicking from Harry to Lilah.

Harry's hand snaked out again to pull Lilah in against him and he nuzzled her once more, which she gladly returned, before he lifted his head and pressed a kiss to her lips which she returned.

"Sorry," he whispered knowing his anger had gotten him in to trouble with Ginny more than once.

Lilah laughed, and it was that bright laugh of hers that always made others want to laugh in turn, "it's alright," she whispered as she nuzzled her nose against his.

Ginny simply shrugged as Blair turned questioning eyes to her but she did smile letting him know that what was happening was alright. Once Lilah had Harry calmed completely she stepped back and Harry turned his eyes to his mate asking her silently if she was alright. With a smile she moved forwards slipping into his arms and settled herself against him.

"Ok I think we have a lot of talking to do," Celine said suddenly bringing every ones attention to her.

Twenty minutes later found the six of them sat in Blair's private living room, Lilah and Ginny curled together on the couch as Harry perched on the arm his eyes bouncing between the other three. Blair had brought food that the girls were happily eating, but Harry was keeping his hands clear for the moment. He'd seen how the others were looking at them and even though he trusted Blair his rawness from the new bond was making him extra touchy.

"So what did you find?" Harry finally said breaking into the silence that was only punctuated by the sound of chewing.

"Well first off how are you three feeling?" Celine asked as she clasped her hands in her lap.

Harry looked to both girls before he answered, able to easily feel how they were feeling in his mind, "we're fine."

Celine chewed her cheek before she replied and Harry could tell that she was schooling herself so she didn't say anything to rash.

"Fine," she sighed and scrubbed her hand over her face and Harry had the uncontrollable urge to grin at her discomfort, "fine you say. Did you see the destruction you wrought, not to mention the magical backlash you unleashed across the whole compound."

Ginny shivered at her words but didn't say anything as she felt Harry's mind go cold, "did it hurt anyone?"

His voice had lost its normal tone and Ginny knew that meant only bad things, reaching out she touched his hand with her own, stroking her fingers across it. He closed his eyes for a moment at the feel of her touching him and allowed it to anchor him and when he opened them again she could see that he was pushing back the cold.

"Hurt, no no one was hurt. We did have a few strange side effects though. Three couples mated on the spot, their bonds are some of the strongest I've seen in decades. We have a full class of cubs that just don't seem to want to change back into their human forms, oh and no one has slept in over twenty four hours, well except you three," she said with a huff throwing up her hands.

Clearing his throat Blair stood and moved to stand behind Celine, his fingers going to her neck to massage it gently, "what Celine is trying to say is no, no one was hurt but you definitely affected all of us. We haven't slept yes but none of us feel tired, in fact we all feel like we've been sleeping for months, totally jazzed."

"Like licking batteries," Bastian mumbled and Lilah had to supress the urge to laugh.

"And the couples," Harry asked?

Blair shrugged but couldn't help the smile that spilled across his lips, "happy newlyweds it seems. Two of them we predicted happening and you just forced the issue, the third on the other hand was completely out of the blue."

Blair's eyes fell to Bastian and for a horrible moment Lilah thought he was going to say that he was one of the mated pairs.

"Mikhail, when the power lashed through us all he turned on his heel and headed away from the sight we had been working on. When I finally caught up to him he had a small blonde plastered to him and she was definitely enjoying herself."

Harry turned his attention from Bastian who was now scowling to Blair, raising an eyebrow in a silent question.

"It was Sally," he said and Lilah whooped beside Ginny who let out a nervous giggle.

Bastian frowned but didn't say anything, Harry on the other hand leant down to press a kiss against Ginny's forehead.

"She'll be happy," he whispered and Ginny simply nodded unable to take the smile from her lips.

Sally was one of the softest shifters that Ginny had ever met and she was definitely one of those that would jump at the chance to mate, she just hoped that Mikhail would be good to her.

"Alright putting all of that aside for the moment, can you tell us what's actually happening," Ginny said as she pulled herself from thoughts of the new couple.

With a sigh Celine dropped her hands and sat forwards in her seat again, "well I was on the way to talk to you before the whole incident coalesced," she shook her head and sighed, "Anyway I was talking with my sister who is part of the group working on our histories."

Harry's eyes snapped to Blair's face who nodded ever so slightly letting Harry know that yes this was the same group of people who had uncovered the new yet old prophecy.

"She found a text she thought would be interesting to me," reaching into her jacket pocket she pulled out a small book, "she made a copy for me once we realised that you might be out of it for a while."

She reached out to hand the book to Harry who took it and flipped open a few of the pages his eyes scanning over the text.

"Mostly what I can figure out is that the power flux is a side effect of your mating, but on a larger scale," Harry frowned but didn't say anything as he lifted his eyes from the book to look at Celine, "I haven't seen anything like the two of you, and neither has any other healer that I've come in contact with, and I know quite a few. But the book talks about leaders that used to come up that didn't just lead us but actually brought us together in a kind of binding. Eve likes to call herself an Alpha, but she isn't really not in the true sense of the word," she paused then her eyes sharpening for a moment and Harry saw her cat flash forward for a second, "you on the other hand have the potential to actually be an Alpha pair."

She finished and the silence in the room was piercing almost ringing. Ginny couldn't find the words to say to express what he was feeling at the moment. She knew that Harry was going to be an integral player in the reforms that were going to happen in the shifter world in the future to come, that he was the driving force at the moment. But from the sounds of things Ginny and he were going to be the centre of things, a nucleus that the world was going to shift and twist around.

"So you think this explains what has happened between Ginny and I, the flux we've been in," his eyes dropped to Lilah who smiled up at him, "you think this explains what happened with Lilah."

"Yes I do, I believe that the power was searching for a new hold. You aren't supposed to be a single unit, your power is designed to be a link between your people. You're the core, but you're not supposed to be alone, soon enough if you don't voluntarily bring people in your power is going to lash out and bring people in against your will."

Harry's eyes dropped to Lilah again who was paling ever so slightly. Feeling her distress like a pulse in his skull he couldn't help but slip off his perch and move across to her. She stilled as she watched him approach but then she smiled when he reached out to run his hand across her cheek and then massaged her neck. At the same time Ginny pulled her hand into her lap and started stroking circles across the back of it without even looking at Lilah.

Blair shared a look with Celine and Ginny could tell it was heavy with something they had already been discussing with each other.

"Spit whatever it is you want to say our Blair," Ginny said as she rolled her eyes at him.

Blair cleared his throat obviously feeling a little uncomfortable but he met Ginny's gaze, "well we've obviously worked out that the backlash was your power roping in a new member," his eyes flashed to Lilah and she simply shrugged and leant into Harry's hand, "and from the way you two are being I'm guessing that the bond is manifesting something like the mating bond."

Harry concentrated on the bundle in the back of his mind that was Lilah and pulled it forwards so he could concentrate on it. Closing his eyes he let it fill his mind, sinking into the perpetual warmth that was her.

"It's definitely like the mating bond, but it's different as well. With Ginny I know her feelings and needs without even thinking about it, like there part of me," he paused a moment as he felt a pulse of love pass through his body and he smiled without opening his eyes, "with Lilah though I have to concentrate on her to feel directly what she's feeling, unless it's a strong emotion, like just now when she started becoming distressed," he opened his eyes again and smiled at Ginny who smiled warmly back.

"Lilah what's it like for you," Celine asked snapping Lilah's attention away from the soft smile on Ginny's lips.

She shuffled a moment as she tried to find the words to put to a feeling, "well I don't have a mate to gauge it against," at her words she could practically feel Bastian's eyes boring into her, "but the bond with them isn't separate, it's like there intertwined together in my head," she sighed annoyed that her words just didn't describe it.

Closing her own eyes she let her mind fill with the rainbow light that was the cord to Ginny and Harry. She could feel comfort flowing through the bond and knew they were trying to sooth her unease mentally as well as physically.

"Unless I concentrate extremely hard I can't feel Harry from Ginny, they're like this one big ball of protection in my mind," she smiled as she felt warmth rush through her body and had to fight back a giggle as her panther rolled around in the feeling.

She was happier than Lilah had ever seen her, and she knew it was because she felt like she belonged. She belonged with Harry and Ginny, it gave her a place, something she had never one hundred percent been sure of before.

"It'll be interesting to see what happens when more people are added to this new bond, or when Lilah mates," Celine's words had Lilah eyes snapping open.

Harry scrubbed his hand over his eyes and growled low in his throat. He did not like the idea of a repeat of what had happened. Yes he would never regret sharing Lilah that once, but he definitely couldn't do it again and he definitely wouldn't have been able to do it if it had been anyone but Lilah. He could also feel how much Ginny didn't like that idea.

"Will a binding have to be under the same circumstances?" he finally asked unable not to.

Celine studied his face for a moment trying to read anything in his blank expression. Her eyes scanned to Ginny, but she too wasn't giving anything away.

"Well we don't know what exactly happened, though we can guess by how the power manifested in the rest of us," she paused at that and Harry was sure she saw something flash over Blair's face before the other man shut down, "but personally I believe that this was your bodies and magic taking things into hand. I think if you actively seek to add people it should literally just be a case of creating a magical bond without any physical act being needed. The book has more details, read it I think it'll help you."

Harry looked down at the book he still held in his hand and nodded. For a moment the room was silent, no one sure what else there was to say.

Finally Harry moved breaking the tension and crossed to Blair, "I know I have things to help with around here, but for everyone's safety I think we need to take some time."

Blair stood and clapped Harry on the shoulder giving him his best reassuring smile, "we can tick along without you don't worry."

Harry smiled in return, though he was unsettled by the fact that the moment Blair had touched him he felt a spike in his magic ripple inside him. It was nowhere near what had happened with Lilah but it was as if his magic was seeking out to Blair, almost testing the other man. Harry stepped back trying to be as subtle about it as he could manage though he knew Blair had noted his odd behaviour.

"I think we'll head to the cottage for a while, if you could handle the clear up, and I'm sorry about that by the way."

Blair laughed and nodded as Harry stepped back and reached out for Ginny, who instantly rose and took his hand.

"Don't think you're getting out of this party Lilah," he growled without looking at her and with a laugh she uncurled herself from the couch and took his other hand.

They silently disappeared in that way that only Harry seemed to be able to manage leaving the other three to ponder exactly what had just happened.

Rolling over Ginny looked up from the book towards the kitchen to find that Lilah was busy making what definitely smelt like pancakes. Ginny had had her nose in the book Celine had given them from the moment they had arrived at the cottage. Harry had disappeared almost the moment they had arrived as well but Ginny knew he wasn't far, she could feel that he had simply slipped off somewhere close by to try and centre himself.

After reading and rereading he book she had an idea about what had been happening to her. Harry had been unconsciously slipping his over flow of power into her since it had nowhere else to go, and since the flow was constant she had been unable to send it back so it had spooled inside of her until it released. She still wasn't sure things were completely steady in her own body, but now that she knew what had been happening she was able to put a semi block up. Having Lilah to syphon some of it off into helped, but she didn't want to burden her with too much.

Turning back to the page she had been reading she picked up from the sentence she had left off.

_It has been witnessed that those tied to an Alpha are always happy and cared for. An Alpha is unable to ignore the needs of his pack the same way he can't ignore his own needs. The larger the pack he more the load is spread, with the Alpha able to delegate and in deed the need to delegate. This is often where the Seconds in a pack come in taking some of the weight, but always and Alpha is at the core._

It annoyed Ginny a little that the book talked about alpha's always mentioning men but she pushed it aside, she knew that with her and Harry she had a stable working partnership, even though Harry was and would always be the more powerful of them both. But she knew that there would never be a power play between them, a part of what she was to Harry was a balance, a safe harbour for his psyche and his power.

As if her thoughts had called him up he walked through the door at that moment and she could tell with just one glance that he was feeling more balanced. He smiled happily at her as he passed heading straight for the kitchen and she watched as he looped his arms around Lilah's waist and pulled her back against him so he could nuzzle at her neck.

"Is that a happy to see me, or a happy to see food reaction," she said laughing as she pulled out of his grasp to snag a plate and walk around him to place it on the table.

"Bit of both," he said as his hand snaked out and he snatched a pancake off the pile shovelling it into his mouth.

She grinned at him as she sat down her eyes lifting to Ginny in a silent invite to which Ginny happily took up. She closed the book and slid off the bed to join the two already seated at the table.

The room fell into a comfortable silence as they ate the food Lilah had prepared, and once it was gone they retired to the small sitting area that Harry and Ginny barely used. The girls curled up together on the couch and Harry sat on the floor at their feet. At first they talked about everything and anything avoiding the elephant in the room, but eventually Harry couldn't stand it anymore.

"You know your special to us both don't you," he said and she turned her eyes to him, all laughter gone from their depths at his serious tone.

"I know," she reached out to trail her fingers over his cheek, "I also know that this time here won't last. You and Ginny have each other, and your universes revolve around each other. I'm going to enjoy this time, and know that it's going to pass."

She looked sad and Harry couldn't take that, reaching out he cupped her face in his hands and smiled softly at her.

"No matter what happens Lilah you will always be the most special. If what is really happening here is a pack forming, a true pack, you will be as close to us as we can keep you."

Ginny put her hand over Harry's and smiled, "yeah I've been reading this how to guide," both laughed at that, "and it pretty much says that even though the Alpha is at the centre, he has to rely on people he holds close to take some of the pressure off, his seconds and well who better than you."

For a moment the room was silent and then Ginny watched as tears welled up in Lilah's eyes.

"Oh love," she whispered and reached out to wrap her arms around her, quickly followed by Harry.

The threesome spent the next few days together in the cottage, never leaving each other to venture far. At night Lilah slept curled with Harry and Ginny as she had done many nights before, but she was never part of anything more. Often Lilah would disappear for an hour or so, as if she sensed the need that was welling inside of Harry giving the couple time together alone, but always she would come back. Harry and Ginny quickly felt the bond with Lilah steady out, felt her pull into the back of their minds more until she was simply a bright star constantly in the back of their minds. It was the same for Lilah as well eventually things settled so that she wasn't constantly smothered by the feel of them, it helped to level out her feelings towards the couple. After a few days she was simply left with the need to be around them, the need for occasional touch.

It was on the fifth day that they decided things had reached a stable enough point that they could return to the refuge.

"I think we need to put a little distance between ourselves, to see what happens," Harry said over breakfast.

"Yeah we need to get this over with," Lilah said sounding much braver than she felt.

And so it was just a little after lunch that they found themselves in Blair's office getting a brief rundown of what had been happening around the place.

Bastian and Mikhail as it turns out was just the first of the new arrivals. Two families, a couple, and four Tom's had turned up in the time they had been gone. Volunteers had made quick work of clearing the land needed for the new compounds and homes, and a good portion of the buildings had already gone up.

"You don't do anything by halves do you," Harry laughed as he poured over the plans Blair had laid out.

Well someone has to do all the hard work," he laughed and the two dove back into their schemes.

Ginny and Lilah sat off to the side letting the two go over everything happy to just listen. Eventually though Ginny could feel how restless Lilah was becoming and soon she rose to her feet drawing people's attention.

"I think I might go and see if Sarah needs any help in the nursery."

"Give those rascals a cuddle from me," Ginny called as Lilah slipped out of the door with a laugh.

For a moment all three were quiet until Harry crossed the room to gather Ginny into his arms.

"How are things now?" Blair asked eventually.

"Complicated," Harry replied simply.

"You know us," Ginny laughed with a small shrug, "but it's better, the bond stabilised and doesn't take up so much room now. I must admit though I'm not looking forwards to there being more."

Harry rubbed between her shoulders sensing how much the mere thought distressed her. He had been thinking on this as well, he didn't like the thought of anyone else having a part of Ginny, and he had been trying to think of ways to bundle her away from it. Maybe if they had to make other bonds, he could simply be the one to do it.


End file.
